The Show Must Go On
by Staurex
Summary: Fall has just made its way around the corner in the sleepy town of Gravity Falls, Oregon. And with fall comes the LeafWood festival, the biggest festival of the year spanning a whole week in length. But now that two 'magicians' have joined in on the fun, I realize that living in an orphanage with an abusive caretaker is the least of my worries.
1. And So It Begins

**(I literally couldn't stop thinking about this. Like I got his idea and I was like WHOA THAT'S A GOOD IDEA! This story will probably be one of my longer and more emotional stories, just letting you know! For anyone out there who may get a little emotional when sad/happy things come up!)**

 **~Silver P.O.V~**

The wind slowly blew through the curtains, causing light objects in the room to flinch or spin. The sound of light pages turning echoed throughout the completely silent room, causing obvious disturbance.

I stirred under the light bed sheets, thoughts slamming into my head like a hammer and nails. The rummaging thoughts forced me to sit up from bed, as I turned the see the drapes blowing in the wind. My socked feet made contact with the ground as I walked over to the window, intending to solve the issue of disturbance.

I flinched as the wind made contact with my skin, recoiling back from the window I rubbed my arms and shivered. After about a minute of standing in one place I walked back to the window, firmly grasped it, then brought it smashing down to the edge of the windowsill. Brushing the light layer of dust off my hands, I walked back towards the bed smiling at the thought of more sleep.

" **UP AND AT 'EM!"**

I slammed my eyes shut at the voice that made my head throb. I lightly rubbed my temples as I let out a long yawn, upset that I wouldn't be getting anymore sleep. Although it was mid November, and the clocks were turned an hour back, sleeping was still a major issue. In fact, it always was. Nothing had ever changed since everything **did** change. A weird sentence to process but yet it was highly understood.

Not moving from my current position was obviously the bad choice, due to the loud stomps and thumps that were making way to my room. The door was thrust open with extreme force that I was almost blow back by the aftershock.

The tall slim women stood in the doorway, her red hair had already been tied up previously. Her arms were crossed as she scowled at me, "You shouldn't be lollygagging, it's no wonder you're still here." She scoffed and snapped around, "You'll never get out of here with that kind of attitude. Now let's get a move on!"

She angrily slammed the door behind her, leaving me in complete anger and depression.

I suppose I deserved it, but she would always target me with the same insult. Oh you're too stupid for this, Oh you're too pathetic for that. It was really...irritating, annoying, confusing, I could never find the right word...

Angela wasn't the only one who treated me like that, a few other people did. All for that same reason: because I'd been an orphan for 8 years straight with absolutely no luck at all. But it wasn't my fault, I didn't even know why.

Most of the time it was because of my parents. I was the only one left when they disappeared, so apparently a baby can kill two fully matured adults in there late 20's. Yep, that made _a lot_ of sense. But, knowing that those actions weren't possible, I ignored the threats and insults with ease.

With all the insults I received it was an absolute miracle I had friends. But to me, they weren't just friends. They were the people who knew the truth, and that's what mattered to me the most.

Take Dipper and Mabel Pines for example. I just by luck ran into them one day, and after a long depressing talk and a few angry words it sort of worked itself out. I don't know how, but, it just did. And I was quite glad the miracle occurred, I might not be in the same place I was now without it.

I wasn't at this Foster Home all the time, more less than none. We were allowed to leave every day from 8:00AM to 12:00PM. Our curfew was really late, and Angela didn't really care about our safety and or health. She was a bitch. But no one admitted that to her face. But every holiday we stayed here, Christmas, Halloween, Summerween, Thanksgiving, you get the jist. But we didn't celebrate, Angela, for some reason, didn't want us sneaking off and celebrating with others. Which was a stupid rule to make. Since I haven't had a real Christmas. Like _never._ But it wasn't something I normally got hung up about, when I told people they would mostly gasp or say something like how great it was to spend the holiday.

But I would only send back a simple shrug, not like I cared anyway.

The others here had all experienced holidays, out of the 18 girls here I was the 'outcast'. I never talked to anyone, and no one talked to me, it was a constant schedule, continuing in infinite loops.

I slipped on my plain black t-shirt, putting on my jeans and finally slipping on my sweatshirt after my hair was put up and my socks and boots were on. I quickly ran downstairs and landed on the floor with a soft thump. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a granola bar, but I didn't see anyone there. Hm, the probably already went out for the day.

That thought was crushed as soon as high pitched screams came from the living room. I quickly fast-walked over where all the girls were sitting in front of the TV. I looked up and my eyes met the screen.

Two adults were on there, looking quite similar even though one was female and the other male. Although the hair color style of yellow in the front and brown in the back was not very appealing. They seemed to be twirling... canes? What was this nonsense?

 _"This year and this year only folks! At the Gravity Falls LeafWood festival! The Illusion Twins!"_

The TV then switched on to another channel.

"Did you see that guy?" One girl smiled flipping her hair, "He's so _cute!"_

"Cute? I think handsome would be the best description~" Another giggled. I slowly backed away, trying to hold the newly eaten granola bar from coming back up from my stomach. These girls were 12, 13, and 14, and yet they were hitting on some 20 year old guy? That is what you call nasty, ugh, that's gonna cause me to gag all the live long day.

But now in mind, The LeafWood festival was on Friday through the whole week until the next Friday. Though I already had plans to go with Dipper and Mabel I would probably be thrust into the tent with those two 'magicians' even though I have no intentions on wanting to go. Those two looked a bit off to me, but that was I feeling I preceded to ignore. If I were to tell the girls they would only say, 'Oh you think he's cute too~'. Which my response would be, 'hell no that guys freaking twenty something and I'm only thirteen, get the facts right you morons.'

I walked out the door and closed in behind me, shoving the wrapper into my pocket, planning to throw it out later. I went to the shed and unlocked it with my key that I had shoved into my jean pocket. The doors heavily creaked as they opened, speaking for them that they were old and needed to be fixed. But that was something I'd always put off.

I walked into the shed and flicked on the light, revealing the sparking motorcycle that sat in font of me.

It wasn't the old kind, it was the new, slimmer version of the vehicle. With a dark gold paint job and a perfectly good, running engine I used it quite often. Angela didn't care that I had it, she just said don't get a speeding ticket or else she'll burn it. Yeah, she was one of the harsher types... But I've had this thing for 3 years, and I had to say, I could ride it pretty well.

I grabbed my goggles off the wall which contained two lenses with a decently thick 'gold' frame. I found then in the pit where I found the cycle, then I replaced the strap with a small leather belt that hadn't fit me any more. To me, whenever I rode I felt like I gave off a steampunk vibe. It was probably just me though, since no one else had said the same thing before.

I quickly hopped on and fastened my goggles, making sure my brownish blonde hair was tightly put up so the hair tie wouldn't fly out. After turning the key into the ignition I flew out the shed doors, making my way onto the completely empty street. After a few seconds my speed increased, with only one destination on my mind.

The Mystery Shack.


	2. Making Fun of The Magicians

**(Silver P.O.V)**

The road was filled with defining silence. The only noise was the loud roar of my motorcycle's engine, but for all I know there could've been other noises. My engine seemed to be blocking it all out.

And I kind of liked that.

A few people may believe that silence is awkward, this weird moment when everything sort of...stops. Well to be honest, I don't really like that type of awkward silence where you're with a bunch of people and no one speaks for five minutes or more. That's just...weird.

After following countless, and pointless signs, I finally made my way to the vacant parking lot at the shack. But this time it wasn't really that empty, a few cars were scattered everywhere, all of them seeming completely new to me. I quietly parked my motorcycle in the usual spot near the woods, everyone was sort of afraid to go in there so who on planet earth would even touch my motorcycle?

I had no proof of ownership for this vehicle, so if I had no place for placing it, my only source of transportation would vanish into thin air. Well, not literally, hypothetically. You know what, it didn't matter, explaining it to myself was really odd anyways.

Then as I approached the doors I heard a small noise. It sounded like a small hoot noise.

As soon as the chance of it being a hoot entered my mind, I turned to the noise. And as bright as day there she was. She of course was Feather Weight. A small, cute little owl who had grown accustomed to me and the people I was surrounded by. She quietly landed on my shoulder and nudged my cheek,

"Well hello~ Lovely weather we're having~" I giggled.

Okay. Talking to an owl. Weird, I know. But it wasn't like she couldn't understand, she perfectly could, it was just she couldn't respond back like a human could. Cause she's an owl, ya know what, I'll stop now.

With Feather Weight on my shoulder I quietly stepped forward and pushed open the door to the Shack. People crowded around the shelves, examining all the knickknacks that the tour probably forced them into getting. I maneuvered my way around the people to the counter where Dipper was taking another customer. After catching sight of his I jogged over and jumped onto the barrel next to the counter.

"Is Wendy here today?" I questioned, getting comfortable atop the barrel. Dipper nodded,

"She's on break." He paused, after counting out change and handing to the man who walked away. "Angela treating you okay?" I slightly shook my head,

"As jerky as ever. It hasn't been physical for awhile though."

"If anything like that incident ever happens again let me know," Dipper looked at me more seriously. I solemnly nodded,

"You'll be the first to know." Dipper nodded back, beginning to deal with another customer. I waited till he was done to start talking again. "Are you working all week?" He shook his head,

"My cousins in town and she should be taking a few shifts. Besides, the festival is on Friday. Speaking of that, can you go?"

I nodded, "But I have to be back and in bed by midnight. You know the rules. My time there might be limited to three days only, but we'll see." I paused, continuing to think about the LeafWood festival. "Have you seen that commercial yet?"

"About those magicians?" Dipper questioned. I gave him a sharp nod,

"All the girls said that guy was cute and dreamy." I shook my head, "But of course I was all like, bleh!" Dipper lightly laughed,

"Mabel's reaction was similar to those ones. She wants to go, but I really don't, so you could stay out with me while Mabel goes in with her friends." He took a deep breath and continued, "After all, most magicians are fake. Not even that good. I think they did some research and know this town is easily entertained. Easy money right off the bat, and their act is different each night. So it doesn't get boring either way."

"How'd you know that? It didn't say that on the commercial..." I was muttering by the end of the sentence. Dipper rubbed the back of his head,

"We ran into them earlier while we were walking. Mabel had a freak out and I was just there, I only caught that part."

"Do you know their names?" I questioned. "It didn't mention anything-"

"William and Caterina." I looked behind me to see Mabel. I slightly laughed,

"So, how many questions did you badger them with?"

"Well, a lot obviously. They're gonna be famous, you gotta get the goods before the goods are wanted." She smiled. "And she said I was so nice that we all get a discount for the first show on Friday~"

"Mabel! I told you that B and I didn't wanna go! Silver doesn't wanna go either!" Dipper exclaimed. Mabel put her hands on her hips,

"Well I said nine. Me, You, Grenda, Candy, Grunkle Stan, Wendy, Soos, B, and Silver." She counted each person out with her fingers. Dipper blinked,

"What about Great Uncle Ford?"

"He's not going. I guess he's got nerd stuff to do..bummer" Mabel grumbled. Dipper sighed, tapping his fingers on the counter.

"Mabel, magicians are fake. We're getting a discount for cheap entertainment. Trust me, we could set off fireworks and it'd be more spectacular." I explained. Dipper nodded,

"They'll probably set off fireworks themselves," Dipper chuckled. I laughed with him,

"The real cheap ones from the dollar store!" We both burst out into uncontrollable laughter, banging our fists on the counter.

"Well they said they use real magic-"

"To get people to go. Mabel it's like a circus act, it's planned out and completely unoriginal. The same swords in the box, disappearing objects, lame card tricks, the rabbit in the hat. It's all the same." I shrugged. "I found that out awhile ago and I don't waste my money on it anymore."

"She's right Mabel. Trust me, the games there are better than the magicians." Dipper paused to smile. "Can the magicians give you stuffed animals that don't actually look like animals?" Mabel laughed,

"No, that's why I'm saving a certain amount for the show-" She paused. "And spend the rest on games!" Mabel cheered and ran out of the room.

"Painting cats to look like baby tigers."

Dipper laughed,

"Or lions!"

Both of us broke out into another fit of uncontrollable laughter, now it seemed like a long time before we would actually stop. Feather Weight and hopped onto the counter after my body kept shaking around due to all the laughing. I looked up at her slightly angry face and tried to calm down.

"Right, sorry F.W." I panted, trying to regain breath after laughing so hard. Dipper looked at me after we had both calmed down. Dipper smiled and began to speak,

"Cards that are all the same!"

Here we go again~


	3. An Unexpected (And Very Rude) Meeting

**(Silver P.O.V)**

Plastic Swords...

Pockets in their sleeves...

Robotic Bunny...

This list just went on along with our laughter. We completely lost track of time, having an absolute fit about what fake magicians use. Now that I think about it, I have no idea why it was funny-why it was hilarious even.

Of course once I go back to the orphanage for the night I couldn't think about that. It'd make me laugh, Angela would ask why or someone would tell her I was happy about something. Forcing her to ask, if I said no, punishment. If I replied with why I was laughing, I might not even be able to go to the festival at all. To be honest I wanted to go every day. I don't know how it was funded but the games change everyday alone with entertainment.

But not those magicians...they would be there for the whole week.

Which seemed strange to me. In this small town, there weren't a lot of people, I knew for this festival some people from around Oregon would come. But still, a different act every night to impress a small crowd? Maybe a decent size one a few nights? That seemed like way too much work for a small pay, which I found out from Mabel.

Five bucks for each show? Seven on the final, and apparently most 'spectacular' night? Our discount was two dollars, so for nine people in the small crowd, instead of getting forty-five dollars they would get twenty-seven dollars. Because of one person being 'nice' they let nine people pay three dollars instead of five? Loosing eighteen dollars? Getting good money might be scarce, and they pass up money like that?

I had left the Shack after awhile of laughing, walking in the woods with Feather Weight to continue thinking.

"It just doesn't make sense..." I quietly muttered to Feather Weight. "I'm already feeling off about them...is it just me?" She let out a small hoot, sounding like an agreement. "Just me then? Figures..."

I continued trudging along, kicking up some of the fallen leaves with my boots. I found that these magicians were in my mind every second of the day, I couldn't stop thinking about it, it made me so uneasy. I didn't want to go to the show on Friday, or any other day. I wanted to go to the festival, have fun, and avoid those weirdo magicians. Maybe have a distance between Mabel, those people knew her and I would not want to be in a lone conversation with just us and them.

I had found my way deeper into the woods, pine trees covered this area so it was very shaded and a bit dark. Since these trees didn't have leaves on them...I didn't know much about trees but I knew that.

A strange noise lightly echoed through the forested area. The noise hadn't seemed threatening, so I began to make my way towards it. It took me awhile, but near the waterfall I finally found the outline of someone sitting on a stump. Out of curiosity I quietly stepped towards the tall figure sitting there, realizing the noise I heard was pencil on paper. After making it up to the what I now knew was a girl, I attempted to make myself known.

"Hello?"

"Shh." She quietly answered. I took it as a sign to lower my voice,

"My names Silver." I whispered.

"Shh!" She hissed, not even glancing at me. Okay now I was offended,

"You shh!" I hissed back.

"Shut up!" She seethed. I crossed my arms,

"You shut up!"

She turned her hand to glare at me, then I heard the flapping of wings as if something were flying away. Her eyes went wide as she quickly looked back, where the creature, I guessed, used to be standing.

"No!" The tall girl stood up and partially ran out to the spot. Seeing her stand up now, I could definitely tell she was taller than we, close to Wendy's height, possibly a bit shorter. Her jeans were ripped and she had a blue sweatshirt on with black sneakers. Her long brown hair in a ponytail, with died blue ends flipped around as she glared at me. Now I could see the yellow star on her sweatshirt. "What's your problem!" She hissed, stomping over to me, tightly holding the notebook with one arm. "It's gonna take me weeks to find another one of those with good lighting! Now my cousin is going to have to wait for a more accurate picture!"

" _My_ problem!? I walk up, say hi, and you tell me to shut up without giving a good reason! You're the one with the issues!" I growled. She now hovered over me, her height sort of giving off an ominous appearance along with the anger, to make it worse.

"This town will be packed with people on Friday then for a week. There won't be enough peace and quiet for me to find anything! That would've been a great point to stop until the festival ends! But now I have to run around and go search for a freaking-" Her eyed moved to my shoulder where Feather Weight was sitting. "Is that a Great Horned Owl? Aren't they nocturnal? Why do you have one?"

I quietly took a step back. "Yes, yes she is. But why I have her and why her habits are different from the wild ones is none of your business." I quietly growled in response. The girl crossed her arms and rolled her eyes,

"Blue." She blurted out of nowhere. I gave her a questioning look and she sighed again. "You said your name. I said mine. Do you not get basic introductions?"

"Jerk." I lightly muttered under my breath so she couldn't hear. But now I raised my volume so she could, "Naw, it's just I'm not very good at them."

"I usually draw creatures, but..." She paused. "...as an apology, may I draw your owl."

She was saying something nice, but still you could tell she was kinda being a jerk about it. Or was that just me? Probably me.

"Fine." I carefully let Feather Weight jump into my hands as I set her on the stump. "Pose for the nice lady," I smiled. "Or...whatever."

All Feather Weight did was just sit there perfectly still, blinking only about once. 'Blue' sat down and began to draw Feather Weight, as something dawned upon me.

 _I'm_ not the one who should be apologizing!

But I continued to let her draw without saying anything. Maybe she'd apologize later. If not;

I'd find that picture she drew and burn it.

I could already tell we'd be the _best_ of friends...


	4. All Aboard the Friendship Express

**~Silver P.O.V~**

I tapped my foot impatiently against the dirt as Blue looked closer at Feather Weight, now using her colored pencils. I let out a grumble of annoyance trying to grab her attention that I was not very good when it came to patience.

"Are you done yet, it's been like two hours." I whined, crossing my arms. She looked at me as her expression lowered,

"Art takes time, skill, and patience-" Blue turned back to coloring. "You can go ahead and cross that off your possible careers list."

"So what are you taking classes in? Art? Rudeness? I'm having high hopes on the second one." I growled at the end of the sentence. "Listen, I'm sorry your bird flew away while you were drawing it. But you have no right to be a huge jerk about it after I let you draw my bird and apologized. If anything I should be a jerk to you because you haven't apologized yet."

"Why should I apologize? You scared it away," Blue reasoned.

"Because you told me to shut up without telling me why. You know I can take my bird away now and make sure you never see her again," I hissed. Blue dropped her colored pencil and groaned,

"Fine. I'm sorry~ Happy now?"

"For what?" I growled. She glared at me,

"Sorry for telling you to shut up with no reason."

I gave her a smug smile, "Thank you~" Blue finished up, putting everything back in a pencil case and closing her notebook. I let out a long sigh in relief. "Come on Feather Weight~" I called as I held out my arm which she jumped on, then I placed her on my shoulder.

"Feather Weight? Creative," Blue nodded, starting to walk the same direction I was headed. I quickly jogged up behind her.

"That's the kindest thing you've said all day~" I chirped. "How painful was it to say?" She simply glanced at me and shrugged, and at first I thought she was going to pull another jerky move and give me the silent treatment the whole rest of the walk.

"Not too bad. It could've been worse." She yawned.

After a painful walk, both mentally and physically. We made it back to the Shack. Well _I_ did, but Blue was going inside too.

"Are you following me?" She questioned. I lowered my expression,

"Follow you? Ha! You're really funny!" I brushed past her, walking through the door. As soon a I got it I let go of the door, hitting Blue in the chest.

"Ow!" She quietly grumbled, grabbing the door and pushing it open with her one available hand. I gave her a smug look as I turned back around to see Dipper and Mabel, with Wendy sitting at the counter. Blue walked in next to me,

"Oh Silver, have you met our cousin?" Dipper gestured to Blue. My eyes went wide,

" _You're_ the cousin I've been hearing about?" I let my mouth sit open for a minute. "How are you related to them!?"

"What do you mean?" Mabel asked.

"She's a jerk!" I exclaimed. Blue glared at me, then changed her expression to normal as she looked to Dipper,

"I was trying to draw and she came up to me, scaring that creature you wanted me to sketch for you." Blue explained, glaring back once she had mentioned me. I shot both my arms out,

"It was an accident! I got upset after you told me to shut up for no reason!" I hissed. Blue glared at me and growled,

"Will both of you knock it off!" Mabel exclaimed and stood between us. "Both of you need to have a smooth ride on the friendship train!"

"Whoot Whoot" Wendy cheered, still staring into her magazine, pumping her fist up in the air to the same beat of her words. Blue mumbled something I couldn't hear as she looked away from me for a second. She quickly turned back and sighed,

"Fine." Blue grumbled, holding out her hand. I sighed along with her and shook her hand,

"Fine." After Mabel seemed happy with the length of our handshake we both let go. While Mabel looked away, I quickly wiped my hand on the side of my pants, Blue gave a strange look to me and did the same, wiping her hand on her shoulder.

Mabel looked back as we both quickly showed a fake smile. She smiled and put her hands on her hips, "Conductor Mabel will make sure the ride runs smoothly!" She proudly spoke as she walked into the living room.

"Mabel is really excited for the LeafWood festival. You both better be nice to each other, or else she's gonna be a sad mess the whole week," Dipper reprimanded. "Blue, you're fifth-teen, why are you picking fights with orphans? You should know better."

Blue looked at me, "Oh, so your that orphan he was talking about?"

"You make that sound like it's a good thing." I sighed, "After all it's really not."

"How long?" She curiously questioned.

"Eight years in this town, eleven in all," I answered. Blue sighed,

"Rough..."

Finally, she wasn't being a jerk. All it had to take to get her to not be a jerk, was to tell her I was an orphan every since I was two. That made sense, yet didn't at the same time.

"Abusive caretaker too," I kicked a little bit of dirt from off the floor. "Yeah, rough is all its been. It's on a rare occasion something good happens." Blue looked a bit concerned as she looked away,

"Listen, I'm really sorry for all of that stuff..."

I shrugged, "I'm sorry for scaring that bird-thing-creature away." She sincerely held her hand out to me, it took me a minute, but then I grabbed it and shook. "We're good?"

"Sure," Blue nodded.

"Oh Blue! Almost forgot!" Dipper broke in. In my opinion, sort of ruining the moment. "Mabel and I ran into those two magicians this morning. Mabel somehow got a discount for all of us going and looks like we have to go now. Stan doesn't wanna pass up a deal for paying less money."

Blue shook her head, "I didn't really want to but, that's fine...I guess."

Dipper shrugged, "It was an unplanned occurrence. By the by, Silver you should get going, it's Wednesday but Stan wants us to start cleaning and getting ready for Friday. Lots of people might be here, so preparations need to be made." He finished. I quickly turned to Blue,

"What about you?" I questioned. She blinked,

"Oh, yeah. I work here for a little while every day, just to get some extra money. Well, barely any actually..."

"Alright then. I guess I should get going, they're starting festival preparations today and I have to help set things up." I paused as Blue tilted her head,

"What do you help set up?"

"I'm pretty good with the technical stuff. Lighting, wires, etc," I explained. "I work on a lot of different things. Most of the entertainment things, like the stages for example."

"Whoa? How on earth do you know how to do stuff like that?" She half laughed. I sent back yet another shrug,

"As time went by, I just learned it."

And with that I hurriedly ran out the door and to my motorcycle. I sat on it and fastened my goggles onto my eyes, I quickly looked at my watch.

11:50 p.m.

I should hurry, that Lead Director said I should be there by 12 the latest or else I couldn't help. I quickly turned the key into the ignition, Feather Weight flew down and sat in front of me.

I forced the bike to turn around, and with one pull of the handle;

I was off.


	5. Behind the Curtains

**~Silver P.O.V~**

I quickly set my motorcycle against a tree and set my goggles on the handle, making sure all of the other large vehicles were far away from my own. A small motorcycle wouldn't be seen by a large truck backing up, then that would be the end of my transportation.

I glanced at my watch, quickly beginning to jog into the center path people would travel on during the festival.

"Hey!" I was grabbed by the shoulder, the opposite of where Feather Weight was sitting. I turned around to see that tall man from awhile back. "Oh, it's you. Right on time as well." He let go of my shoulder and looked to the clipboard. "Alright, the Side Stage has been set up already. I got two technicians over there already. But you should go over, make sure they're doing things right and get all the lights on." He paused and clipped a neon yellow badge on my chest, with big, bold letter that read ' **Electronic and Lights (10)** ' "Ten means your the highest level we got here...well...at least the best out of the few we could afford. All the others were so expensive..." The man snapped out of thought. "One the Side Stage is done, just stay around. Lots of people will be calling you over to different stations."

And with that he left. I shook my head quietly, why was that guy so weird? He was always in a huge rush to get things done, spending the least amount as possible. Wasn't this the biggest festival of the year? Just go all out! The more money you get if things are set up well.

Now I quickly snapped out of though, beginning to walk to the Side Stage.

Once I had made it, I walked in the two doors into the building. The area they had set this whole thing up in, had several buildings pretty much surround it, buildings, only one without a stage, build with the specific reason of helping to host entertainment for this one week. I know this was a really big festival and all but, come on! Permanently build structures serving the purpose of hosting entertainment. You can go all out, but that's a bit far.

I walked further down the isle, rows of seats on each side of me, labeled with different numbers and letters.

"Hey! Are you that Electronic Manager?" I looked over to see a girl peeking out from behind stage. At this distance I couldn't tell if her hair was red or dark brown, maybe a mix. She had glasses too, looking about 17.

"I think so. Are you one of those two technicians?" I called. She simply nodded,

"Aren't you a little young to be working with this kind of equipment?" She paused, "And is that an owl?"

I shrugged, jumping up on the stage and walking to her, "I guess you could say that. And yes, it is." She nodded as I followed her backstage,

"I'm Amber by the way," She held out her hand as we walked.

"Silver," I responded, shaking her hand. Amber smiled as I let go,

"Nice to meet you."

I continued to follow her behind the curtains on the stage, walking fully across we made it to a small room where someone was already beneath a panel. Another girl poked her head out. Looking similar to Amber except her hair was a lighter brown, up in a ponytail, and her glasses were on top of her head.

"Oh. So you're actually that electronic and lights person? Man they really are desperate aren't they? Do you know what you're doing, I'm questioning if you're on a higher level than myself." She asked.

"No need to be so rude!" Amber exclaimed. The girl shrugged,

"I'm just being reasonable."

"How come the lights aren't on yet. Havin trouble with that?" I challenged. The girl stood up away from the panel and moved aside as I walked in. I kneeled down into the panel, Feather Weight jumped of my shoulder onto the control panel as examined the wires and such. I smiled, "I see your issue." I quickly moved one end of a wire to another one, which caused in a small spark before I lightly pushed the in-siding together. "Press it."

The girl huffed, pressing the button on the panel above me. It took a minute, but as soon as that minute was over the stage lights flickered on. I stepped away from the panel and shut the door, making sure the wires weren't exposed. I dusted off my hands and yawned,

"Is that proof enough for you?"

She held out her hand, "Emma." I smiled and shook her hand, "Silver."

"How old are you?" She questioned, letting go.

"Thirteen." I answered.

"We're both sixteen," Emma nodded. "So our age difference is not that bad I suppose."

I gave a small nod in agreement as I took a look at the panel. Glowing with a bunch of different numbers, I kind of got lost in thought for a minute. Well, sort of like a trance, I just stared off into space for a minute. Once they began to talk again I snapped out of it,

"So, there's supposed to be a play or two here and weird circus stuff. Should we get the spotlight working as well?" Amber questioned. I quickly nodded, taking my gaze off the control panel.

"It's up by the catwalk, right?" I asked. They both nodded and walked out of the room, I allowed Feather Weight to hop on my shoulder as I followed them. They brought me to a staircase and I simply walked up, finding myself on the catwalk above the stage. Feather Weight flew off my shoulder and over to the spot light, casually perching on the top of it.

"We'll just be down here seeing if it works!" One of them called. I really couldn't tell which one of them had said it, I easily flipped the switch on the light. The bright beam of light cut through the darkness behind the curtains, shining onto both Amber and Emma below.

"Turn the brightness down a little bit, this thing is going to blind people," Emma shielded her eyes. I nodded, turning the knob labeled ' **Brightness** '. I kept turning it down till they both gave me a thumbs up from below. I quickly ran down the staircase and went up next to them, looking up into the spotlight and nodding with them.

"I do believe that's it for this place," I smiled. "Will you guys be here for the festival?"

"Yeah, for a few days. Then we go back to Piedmont," Amber nodded,

"Alright, well I'll see you around then," I smiled, looking up at the spot light and holing out my arm. Without calling Feather Weight flew down, perching on my shoulder. I hopped off the stage, walked down the isle, and out the door.

The amount of people and how crowded it was, seemed to die down a little bit from when I was first out here. The main path was now completely clear for workers to make their way up and down. I took a few steps towards the path, hoping I could walk up and down, having people just ask me for help if they needed.

Until I felt a cold hand grasp my shoulder, and a women's voice. "Hey." I quietly turned around, trying to look as calm and cool as possible. Holding back uneasiness and panic was difficult. "We're having some electric technicalities. And I figured you'd be the perfect fit for a helping hand~."

 _Don't panic don't panic don't panic don't panic don't_

Oh lets face it.

 _Panic panic panic panic panic panic panic panic_


	6. Crazy Talk

**~Silver P.O.V~**

 _Oh lord. What should I say? I'm crazy to say yes! Being alone with those two for probably more than ten minutes! Ughhhh-_

"Sure~" I happily smiled.

 _You're an idiot Silver..._

She gave a happy smile back and began to lead me towards the Main Stage building. Would they be using this for the entire duration of the festival? Would they be like the main 'attraction' for the week.

"It's better to deal with this now," She spoke. "We'll be in this building the whole week." We made it to the door and she held it open as I walked in.

"Right-" Oh, what was her name again? Mabel had mentioned it earlier...I was just too caught up in everything to remember it...

"Names Caterina, if you were wondering," She laughed. I smiled and nodded, completely creeped out by the fact she had answered two questions I was just thinking. Were they pulling a telepathic act? Just like that idiot Gideon from awhile back, ugh, always hated telepathic acts because of him. It just proved to show how people do amazing things by cheating. I quietly looked behind me at Caterina who had just gotten in,

"So, what's the issue? Lights won't turn on or-"

I heard a very low growl behind me, at first I assumed it was that other guy, angry at me for coming in, but no. It was one hundred percent animal, and I didn't like the sound of it one bit.

Slowly turning my torso, I found myself looked straight into the amber colored eyes, of a tiger. I half screamed, pointing my finger at it as the animal growled, showing it's teeth. "That's a tiger!"

"Angelus venator! Play nice!" Caterina hissed. The tiger closed its mouth and brushed past me, walking up to Caterina as she pet it on the head. He lightly purred as she continued,

"W-Where d-did you get a tiger!?" I exclaimed. "And I thought my pet was exotic!" I looked over to Feather Weight who perched still, trying to process what had just happened. "And what's with the strange and long name?"

"We have a license, as for the name-" She smiled as she scratched behind his ear. "We just call him Ven in shows. He's named after our-" She paused. "Business."

I smiled and nodded, "Is that in a different language?"

Caterina shook her head, "That's just the name of the business which our family has ran for awhile. Nothing special~" I quietly nodded as she began to lead me to the stage, up the small staircase, and to another small room behind the curtains. She brought me to a similar looking control panel I had dealt with at the other stage. "The lights are on, we just don't know how it'll look. All our shows will be at night, and we'd like to see if one button shuts all the lights off at once."

"Strange request..." I trailed off, "But I'm pretty sure I could help you with that." I kneeled down and opened the panel below. Looking around at the wires it took me a minute to find which ones connected to which buttons. "Have any Wire Cutters?" Caterina nodded and quickly walked off for a minute, I quietly looked to Feather Weight on my shoulder. "This creepin you out too?" I whispered. Feather Weight hooted in agreement, ruffling her feathers.

Within seconds Caterina came back with the Wire Cutters, handing them to me. I quickly took them, looking back into the panel as I began to cut a few wires, putting them together as she just stood there.

"Do they seriously make you do a different act every night?" I questioned, my voice muffled from within the panel.

"Mhm. We have extras too in case one doesn't work out," She responded. I nodded in surprise, finishing up and closing the panel. I dusted off my hands, placing the cutters on the control panel and pressing the yellow button near the center of the panel.

It took a few seconds, then all lights flickered off and the only light was from that which came through the back door and the front entrance. I pressed the button again, and all of them flickered back on. I let out a long huff in accomplishment.

"Wow, that was shorter than I expected~" Caterina smiled, placing her hands on her hips. "Thank you~"

I half laughed, awkwardly rubbing the back of my neck. "Hey, no problem. Just doin my job!" I stuck my hands into my pockets. "Anything else?"

She quietly tapped her chin in thought, "Oh!" Caterina paused and pointed to the panel next to the one I had just been in. "I don't know what's in there, I was a bit curious, hopefully nothing that'll effect anything else." I nodded, placing my palm on the panel, beginning to open it. All of a sudden, it looked sort of blue and jerked open, scraping my palm. I yanked my hand away as I watched the red substance leak from the wound. "Oh god! Um, here-" Caterina walked over with a handkerchief and wiped the blood from my hand, resulting in a large red blotch on the wipe fabric. She quietly set the bloodied one aside and pulled another one from her yellow, tail coat pocket. She wrapped it around my had and made the knot on the back of my hand. "Sorry about that...are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I looked at the panel, the corner edge covered in skin and blood from my hand. "There's nothing in there that should cause any issues." Caterina nodded, helping me up.

"I'm gonna clean up back here...you can go now..."

I hastily nodded and walking out from the room, quickly making my way past that tiger who was sleeping behind the curtains. I slipped past the curtains onto the stage, jumping off and into the isle, which the rows of seats faced towards. I had never seen a building set up like this. I felt like someone walking down a catwalk in a fashion show. Everyone is facing you once they sit down. Which was weird, there was still a stage...but in this formation some people couldn't see.

Weird.

Walking past the long chairs capable of holing several people, I noticed a large book sitting open on one of them. It was in the second row, so I looked around before I stepped past the first row to get to it.

Everything on the page looked like jibberish to me. It looked like a book in a whole other language.

But there was a certain phrase highlighted that I managed to word out;

 _"Inlustret lumine lunae ostendet_ _qui sis_."

Thinking it was some sort of magic trick, I looked around. But nothing was different, I didn't feel different. People still walked outside and I could hear Caterina cleaning up in the back. It wasn't the original abracadabra, or alakazam, I'll give them that, definitely out of the box. But it didn't do anything. I wasn't mind controlled, I couldn't read anyone's minds at the moment, there was nothing.

Hm.

I walked out of the building;

Maybe all these crazy words I didn't understand could be understood by Dipper. That journal of his had everything, and maybe translating whatever I had just said, and what I had heard, was something it could accomplish.

Or maybe not.

If that was the case;

This would bug me for the rest of my natural life.


	7. Sizzling Wounds

**~Silver P.O.V~  
**

No one else needed my help for a good two hours. Amber and Emma had taken most of the small jobs needed for the game booths. So, if no one needed my help, now was a good time to go visit Dipper. Before those confusing words slipped out of my head and down the memory drain.

At first I was hopeful that it was a spell, but waiting two hours...yeah, it was probably nothing. I laughed at the thought of it being jibberish from when they were young, man those were definitely some goods if Mabel needed anymore.

Nothing was up with Feather Weight either. So, with nothing wrong with anyone, including myself and Feather Weight, I assumed it was a 'magic trick' that once they said it, they would have something planned to go off.

Looks like Dipper and I were right. I was already pretty positive they were a hoax.

Luckily, my motorcycle was undamaged. Although there was a very large truck near it, and I knew this was a good time to get out of here. For the fear of my memory, and my transportation. I quickly jumped on, completely forgetting to put on my goggles I took off, the goggles flying off the very edge of the handle onto the ground. But before I knew it, it was too late to go back. For my memory was running low and there was a truck already backing up into the spot.

I tried to drive as fast as I could without getting a ticket. But as soon as I made it to the long dirt path that lead to the Shack, I tremendously increased my speed for the main reason that I knew there were no cops around here.

Making it to the parking lot, I skidded to a record breaking stop. A large cloud of dirt rose in the air, causing me to cough. The door was opened immediately and I saw Blue and Dipper come out.

"Whoa, jeez, what's with the huge dust cloud?" Blue coughed, trying to fan the dust away.

"I thought you were-" Dipper braked to cough. "-helping set up at the festival."

I huffed and quickly jumped off, leaving my motorcycle where I always leave it. The cloud of dust and dirt was now gone, and I quickly brushed the dirt off my shirt. "I _was_ helping. Until I had to go help those two insane twins. Well...only one, that guy wasn't there..." I paused, thinking where he could've been.

"Okay. Why are you here? Did something happen?" Dipper asked. I gave a quick and frantic nod,

"They had an actual tiger!" I exclaimed. "It had this...weird name. And then later I found this book sitting open, and it was the same strange language that the tiger's name was in, at least I think..."

"Do you remember the exact words?" Dipper asked. I nodded,

"That's why I came over so quickly, that way I wouldn't forget."

He quickly grabbed my wrist as Blue began to run inside. "Come on, lets get it written down and translated...that is...if we can."

Dipper dragged me inside, past the gift shop, all the way upstairs to the attic. I quietly panted as soon as he let go of my wrist, tired from how fast we ran up the stairs. Blue was already sitting there on Mabel's bed. And after a minute Dipper had a pen and notepad in hand.

"Alright, what was the tiger's name?"

"Um...Angelus...v-venator!" I remembered, Dipper nodded and quickly wrote it down.

"What about that book thing you were talking about?" He questioned again. I held a hand to my chin,

"Inlustret...lumine...lunae...ostendet...qui..sis."

Dipper quickly nodded, writing it down then walking around, constantly hitting the pen against his chin.

"That lady said that it wasn't a different language...but she hesitated when she said that." I huffed. Blue swung her legs off the side of the bed,

"I think it's...Latin..." Blue thought aloud. I shrugged,

"Maybe, it sort of sounds like it..." I paused. "But I've never heard Latin before...I have no idea."

"The library's got books on Latin. Maybe we should head over there." Dipper suggested. Blue and I both nodded and waited a minute as Dipper grabbed his backpack, shoving both the notepad and the journal inside. Once he had gotten all his stuff together we all headed downstairs, only to come face to face with a very overexcited Mabel.

"There you guys are!" Mabel cheered. "Those two magicians are here checking out the shack. Come on!" She grabbed my wrist and dragged me down the stairs, with Dipper and Blue close behind.

"Mabel! We have to go somewhere!" I stressed, trying to pull away. "It's important!" She finally got me downstairs to where both of them were standing in the gift shop.

"Nothing is more important than good hospitality!" Mabel pouted. I pulled my hand out of her grasp,

"But it's-"

"Oh, it's nice to see you again~" I looked above Mabel to see Caterina. I happily smiled,

"You too."

The other guy walked up to us, "Ohh, so your that kid."

They both looked semi-same at the moment. Caterina has blonde hair, but the back and her whole ponytail was brown. She was wearing a yellow jacket with a long sleeve black shirt, black pants, dress shoes and tie. That other guy, had blonde front hair, the back brown. White button-up shirt, yellow tailcoat, black bow tie, black pants and dress shoes.

They had totally different outfits on but they somehow looked the same. Maybe it was the contrast or something...

Caterina kneeled down to my height, "So Silver, hows the cut doing?" I quietly held out my hand and she gently placed it in her cupped hands. She would easily tilt it from side, while she examined it. "Hm, would you mind if I took this off for a minute?" She tugged the handkerchief. I quietly nodded and Caterina nodded back, pulling the knot as it easily untied itself. She pulled it off and looked at the wound, the edges already scabbing.

Caterina carefully dragged her finger across the wound, but instead of me pulling back, she did. "Ow!" Caterina pulled her finger back and I swore I head a sizzling noise. "I think there was something lodged in there and it cut me!" From her reached I flinched, moving my hands away from hers. "It must have flew out when I pulled back though...you should be alright now." Caterina stood up and looked at the guy, who I assumed was her brother. "Lets go, we still have to prepare." He quickly nodded and like that, they were out the door.

"G-Guys..." I trailed off.

"What's wrong?" Dipper asked.

"Which one is weirder. The fact I heard a sizzling noise when she touched my wound, or the fact I never mentioned my name to her?"


	8. Wanted Explanations

**~Silver P.O.V~**

"Probably both." Blue replied, not taking her gaze off the door. I nodded, my gaze stuck on the same thing,

"Good, I was thinking the same thing..."

We all just stood there for a long minute. None of us said anything, none of us did anything. In fact, we actually didn't wanna do anything. We just thought, well, that's what I was doing. Thinking how weird that event was and how it happened, I knew something was up with those magicians. But for now...it seemed more subtle than I expected.

"We should get going to the library..." Dipper broke the silence. I nodded,

"For all we know they might have did that because they knew what we were doing."

All of us quietly walked out the door without a word, slowly getting into the golf cart as Dipper turned the key and we drove off.

I could tell even Feather Weight was confused. She hadn't even done anything, no ruffling of her feathers, not even a hoot. When I looked at her she would just stare and we would share a soft blink. But that wasn't something that happened often...

Making it to the library by back-roads, Dipper took out the key and left the golf cart near the entrance in the grass. All of us easily got out and walked in to the building, quickly looking around to see if anyone had followed. Seeing no one, I was the last one to walk in behind Dipper and Blue.

Not many people were there at the current moment, we could pass five isles and only see one or two people. But scarce visitors were anything but uncommon in the library. Dipper guided us to the language section, but going straight to where the Latin books should be-

"There's none here..." Dipper spoke with disbelief. "There was a bunch here last time-"

"Looking for Latin books?" Hearing the familiar voice, I looked to the left where it came from.

"Oh. Hello again~" I smiled. Emma walked up to us, Amber quietly waving from behind,

"Yeah. Those weird magicians came in and took em' all, pretty sure they bought them too. There's none here anymore."

"Dang!" Blue hissed.

"Whoa, no need to overreact~" Emma smiled. "Just in case someone else needed them, we took two."

"Well where are they?" Blue questioned hastily.

"Could you take a chill pill for five seconds?" Emma huffed.

"And could you not be a jerk every second of your life?" Blue hissed in reply. Emma let out a small mock and rolled her eyes as she quietly began to lead us to where they were sitting. Two books sat there and Dipper quickly ran over to look at them,

"Hmm, I don't know this language too well, it might take awhile..." Dipper trailed off.

"What are you people trying to do anyways?" Emma questioned.

"Well, once I went to help Caterina set up for the show. A bunch of weird things happened. She called her tiger this weird name she said was her family business, I found this book filled with jibberish, probably Latin, and I managed to read this highlighted sentence. She touched my wound and it sounded like my blood burned her, but apparently it was just a piece of metal stuck in there." I paused. "And when she told me to open this panel, I swear, it glowed a dim blue for a millisecond then flew open and slashed my hand." I showed Emma and Amber the wound.

"I knew those people would be weird the minute I saw that commercial..." Blue trailed off. "Do we still have to go to that show on Friday?"

"Yes," Dipper nodded as he looked at the notepad and began reading both books. "We might find somethings out. We should go a few nights actually."

"Dipper, that is the most insane, and most psychopathic thing I've ever heard you say," I shook my head. "What if things get worse?"

"Then we let other people know," He replied.

"This is going to end up like another Gideon incident. I just know it," I admitted. "I mean, the only thing they would want with those books is keeping them from us, right?"

"Maybe not," Amber suggested. "If they use a lot of Latin, I don't think it's a surprise if they take all the books to learn more."

"Just think about it," I pointed out. "Two strange magicians come into town out of nowhere for the festival. For this year and this year only. I've never once heard of them, no one has, they just appeared. Now they're doing strange things...if that tiger's name is in Latin then that means that Caterina lied to me. But honestly, to keep a tigers name secret? That makes no sense."

Blue nodded, "That does sound kind of off..."

Seconds became minutes and minutes turned into hours, yet Dipper still wasn't finished. Emma and Amber had left an hour ago, and Blue was on the brink of falling asleep.

"Dipper. I'm gonna head out now. Do you have anything?" I yawned, standing up and walking to him. He quickly nodded, "That tiger, the first part of his name..I don't have yet. But the second part is Hunter."

"So I guess he's designed to hunt something," I yawned. I looked to my should and saw Feather Weight nearly asleep, I waved goodbye to Dipper and Blue, walking out of the building. I walked back to the Shack, letting Feather Weight go off to rest, then I quickly hopped on my motorcycle and took off.

I got back to the orphanage around 11:30 p.m. I quickly put my motorcycle in the shed, locked it, and quickly got inside. A few girls were sitting in front of the TV, already ready for curfew. Seeing no sign of Angela, I quietly walked upstairs. Past all the rooms, finally reaching mine.

Four beds in each room, even mine. Girls switched beds all the time, having 'sleepovers' when Angela had fallen asleep. I had never had one though. Again, I was the outcast, I talked to no one, no one talked to me.

I opened the door to my room, only to see Angela in there, just opening one of my drawers.

"Miss Angela?" I questioned. She snapped to look at me, completely surprised I was there. "May I ask, Miss?"

She quietly walked to me, "My ring is missing and I was assuming one of you brats stole it again." I quietly shook my head and she scoffed, using one hand to quickly shove me in the room.

But it felt weird.

Her hand felt hot against my back, causing me to jump into my room. Assuming she had did that on purpose, I quietly walked into my room, rubbing my shoulder blade as I closed my door.

I quickly got change for bed, aka a white tank top and black shorts. I quietly opened my window, moving my lamp aside, and sitting on the nightstand. With the open window right behind my back.

I quietly opened a book and began to read, taking out my hair tie shortly after I finished the first page.

And with the cool light of the full moon hitting my back;

I continued to read.


	9. A Lunar Spotlight

**~Silver P.O.V~**

I had lost track of how long I'd been reading. I knew it was mostly likely midnight now, however, I hadn't heard Angela screaming at everyone to go to sleep. That must have meant she'd gotten drunk again and passed out. Which was good the next morning, since she would have major hangover and she wouldn't yell because it gave her a headache.

Realizing that I had lost track of time, I glanced at the clock.

11:59 p.m.

I was really tired after all that research, and my gut told me that Dipper wouldn't be done by tomorrow morning. There would be research that would need to be done tomorrow, and I needed rest for that. I closed my book and hopped off the nightstand. I went over to my drawer and carefully placed the book in, trying not to cause disturbance, although giggling and pillows hitting the floor were heard next door. They would always have pillow fights while Angela wasn't sober. But it'll be subtle, due to the fact if they woke Angela up, her being out of it would get a worse, and more likely physical, punishment.

As soon as I lightly closed the drawer, I slowly stood still as I heard slow rings echo throughout town. I walked to my window and quietly looked up at the full moon, which gave reason to turn off all street lamps. It was so bright, but a subtle bright, bright enough to provide the ability to see, and subtle enough to not blind you.

One the twelfth ring echoed through the air I quietly turned my back to the window, heading to my bed.

But I felt a sudden, and sharp pain on both my shoulder blades. I whipped around but nothing was there, but the pain continued. Becoming more unbearable every second it was there. Falling to my knees, I gripped the rug below me, startled, afraid, and in absolute pain for what was going on.

Was I dying, because it definitely felt like it...

Something was going on with my shoulder blades, but now, something was going on with my spine too. My heart began to race faster, my mouth ran dry and I gritted my teeth. I felt tears welling up in my eyes, and I had no control over them as they fell down my face.

I felt the from of my tank top pull back, and within seconds I heard the back rip, or at least in a certain spot or two. I felt the flesh split on my back as I trembled and whimpered on the floor.

Now the pain began to die down, the agonizing pain on both my shoulder blades was now replaced with an uncomfortable, unnatural feeling. My eyes quickly stung for a minute, but now it was all over.

I took a deep breath and just collapsed on the floor. My heart beats slowly shifted back to normal, but I was still lying there, trying to process what just happened.

I curled up on the floor for a few minutes...maybe even an hour. Everything that was hurting was now sore. I didn't wanna move, my muscles ached if I even tried too.

Once I had finally got the strength to, I wiped my eyes from any remaining tears and stumbled over to my mirror. I quietly looked closely at myself. Not seeing any differences...except...

My eyes were a much lighter blue. I glared at myself in the mirror, skeptical on how that much pain would just change the color of my eyes. When I get older, I know my eye color slightly changes...but to be this painful? I doubted that...

I held an arm to my eyes, rubbing them as I backed up, to look at myself entirely. I took my arm away from my eyes. I stared in the mirror for a literal split second before gasping and falling back with a soft _thud_ onto the floor. Blinking at the mirror in disbelief, I felt myself shiver out of fear.

This couldn't be real..j-just a hallucination...

There wasn't actually two semi-huge wings sticking out of my back, right? Right!?

I quietly reached back to touch it, figuring I would feeling nothing, and be a hallucination like I thought. But when my hand was met with soft feathers I instantly recoiled my hand, which followed a quick yelp of surprise. I snapped my head back to the mirror, just staring. After a few minutes, I attempted to move them. I assumed it would be difficult, but face to facts it really wasn't. I would stick them out, then fold them back up. Doing it back and forth until I got used to it. But even after I was done, I still wasn't 100% used to it.

I quietly swallowed as I shakily stood up. Not taking my eyes off the mirror. In an attempt to break my gaze I folded them back up, which seemed to take my attention away from the mirror.

How was I going to conceal this? Should I tell anyone? If I don't, won't someone be bound to find out anyways?

Why did this have to happen now?

I'm having issues with two strange magicians, the festival starts the day after tomorrow-

Wait...the magicians...that spell! Is that what made me like this!? Ugh!? Are you kidding me!?

 _Whoa, cool your jets...you don't even know if that spell was the real reason...but if it is..you need to think about why they would have it._

This new side of my consciousness I hadn't quite heard before was right. This two was just west of weird, the spell was one out of the million reasons why this happened. But then again...if the spell was the reason...why would those two have it? Were they gonna give everyone in town wings?

No...that would be the most preposterous thing I've ever heard...

I said the spell to Dipper and Blue, they must have repeated it themselves by now...

If they had wings, this would all make sense.

If they didn't;

Something was going on. And I seemed to be the only one under the spotlight,


	10. There's Only One Way to Spell Dead

**~Silver P.O.V~**

I couldn't sleep for the rest of the night. I was burrowed too deep into my thoughts to even worry about sleeping. As I thought about what just happened, over and over and over again, it still hadn't made any sense. Too many variables to figure out the true possibility. Too many reasons to be scared at the thought of taking a step outside.

Why of all times? This had to happen now, now when I was busy with others things in life, unable to worry about hiding my apparent 'new' identity.

A quiet breeze slipped through my curtains, the sharp cold hitting my face, forcing me to snap out of my thoughts. I sat up in bed, shaking the small headache I had away, due to overthinking for way longer than I should have.

Looking at the clock, I realized everyone had gone out for the day five minutes ago. I lazily slipped out of bed, walking to the mirror and turning around, maybe it was just a dream.

And-no.

Two wings were still there, of course they were...

I walked to my drawer and slipped on a red t-shirt with white shorts. Walking back to the mirror, I turned to the side-

There was a small bump there...

I quickly walked back, put on my jacket, and made my way back to the mirror in hopes for a difference.

"Good~" I sang to no one in particular. You couldn't really see any sign of a bump with my jacket on. And it wouldn't be a big deal since it's cold out, three layers of clothing would actually be helpful.

But now, I needed to find Dipper ASAP, we were going to have a very long talk...

I found Feather Weight, and was on my motorcycle not more than ten minutes later. Driving to the library, I found the golf cart still parked in the same spot as last night. I set Feather Weight down on the seat, and walked inside the library doors.

No one was there, it was really quiet and a small breeze would silently shift the curtains. There were no other cars in the parking lot, so I assumed the librarian wasn't here yet. Maybe left for the night while Dipper and Blue attempted to figure out that Latin code.

I made my way back to the table, only to find paper scattered all over the table and floor. Both the books were open, Dipper was passed out, but Blue was still awake. Hearing my footsteps she quietly turned around,

"Oh, hey. Sleep well?" She turned around to continue reading.

"Not really, what about you?"

"Pretty well actually, Dip and I took shifts. We each got a decent amount," Blue replied. I nodded, walking over to the table and sitting down next to her. "Why couldn't you sleep?"

"Well..." I paused. "Got a lot of things to worry about...ya know?"

She nodded, "Those two weirdos are definitely givin' you the creeps, huh?"

"Absolutely. Did you get anything?"

"Only one piece, that tiger's name." She paused, "Sorry, these are the worst books in the world."

"What about computer-"

"They were all down. We couldn't use anything else but the books," Blue cut in.

"Oh..." I sighed. "Well, you got the name, that's something, what is it?"

Blue nodded, flipping through a couple of pages she had on the table. Finally stopping at one of them, she quickly scanned over it before nodding. "Angel.." She read down the paper some more, "..Hunter." I literally felt my heart stop. "Funny name, right? It's really-" She looked over to me, her expression shifting to a very worried one. "Hey...is something wrong?"

I ran my fingers on top of my head, through my hair. Taking a deep breath, I looked at the table. "Are you _postive_?"

"As positive as we could be. We rechecked it like...what...five-six times?" Blue tapped her chin and nodded. "Pretty sure. Does that...worry you?"

I was about to respond, but Dipper had just woken up, yawning and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Oh...hey...Blue did...you um.."

"Yes Dipper I did," Blue replied. "And she doesn't seem too happy about it..."

Dipper finished rubbing his eyes, looking to me in confusion. "Why so? I didn't really think it would worry you, after all-"

"You don't get it," I placed my hand on my forehead. "Things...happened when I was home last night..."

"Hm?" Blue and Dipper both tilted their heads. I quietly looked around,

"Is anyone here?" I whispered. Blue and Dipper looked at each other before shaking their heads, looking back at me.

"Um..why?" Dipper questioned as he narrowed his eyes. "We've got enough weird stuff going on, especially with that incident with Bill not too far back. What's going on now?"

I quietly stood up, looking around again before unzipping my sweatshirt and taking it off. "Um...what are you doing..." Dipper trailed off. "Are you just trying to say it's hot or-"

"I have a tank-top underneath by the way," I pointed out before slipping off my blue t-shirt. They both stared at me as I tossed it on the table with my jacket.

"What, did you get a new tank-top or something? Could've just told us-"

I quietly extended them so they could see, looking at the floor, not wanting to see there reactions.

"HOLY BISCUITS AND GRAVY WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE!?" Blue screamed. I gave a simple shrug,

"They just appeared last night...I was thinking it was the spell-"

"D-Doubt it..." Dipper was still staring. "We read it thousands of times...n-nothing ha-happened to us..."

"Then, what was it? It doesn't make any sense!" I panicked. "I mean, that tiger's name is _freaking_ Angel Hunter! Angel HUNTER! As in, HE HUNTS ME!"

"Whoa, how about we just take a chill pill," Dipper reasoned. "We'll find out what happens."

"We better-" I slipped on my shirt and sweatshirt. "-or I swear..."

"I think the woods would be a good place for now-" Blue cut in. "I'm literally dying to draw you."

"Don't I have to sit still for like hours?"

"Not like there's anything else to do."

"I'll freeze."

"A tank-top is good enough."

"But-"

"No buts we are leaving now."

"But-"

"Hey! What did I say!"

"Fine..." I quietly muttered. "... _mom_."


	11. Burning Questions

**~Silver P.O.V~**

I put back on my shirt and jacket as Blue and Dipper forcefully pushed me outside. They got in the kart as I went to my motorcycle with Feather Weight. Getting on the motorcycle and turning it on, I followed Dipper and Blue out onto the street, then down a path into the woods.

Going on, the path got more narrow and the forest became more dense. We parked in some bushes and I followed them to a quite spot with a few stumps near a small ledge. Blue pointed to a stump so I quietly took off my shirt and jacket, lightly shivering in just my tank-top, then sitting down back to her on the stump, lightly extending my wings.

"How l-long will this take," I shivered. "It's kinda cold."

"The quieter you are, the faster it'll go," Blue retorted. I grumbled and sighed,

"Fine."

"So, what exactly happened last night?" Dipper questioned. "Angels aren't in any of the journals..."

I shrugged, "I-"

"BE STILL!" Blue screamed.

I relaxed my shoulders in surprise before continuing, "I was reading a book, back to the window. I hopped down, put my book back, then suddenly the came out of my back. My skin was ripping open and everything."

"I don't appreciate graphic details while I'm trying to draw said wings," Blue mumbled.

"Was there a lot of blood?"

"Dipper!" Blue yelled.

"Well, was there?" Dipper said quieter.

"Not from what I remember..." I trailed off. "If there was, I would've noticed on my clothes. It's almost like after it all happened, my skin closed up and healed around them. Which is even more strange..."

"Immortal?"

"Lets hope not," I responded. "Then I would have to find new friends after friends, living my whole life, unable to die, for who knows how long..."

I heard Blue make a sound, "Well, living forever isn't that bad. You'll get to see the future, relay messages from the past," She made it sound like the most amazing thing in the universe.

"You really think I wanna do that? I'll be like the universal messenger or something. Or someone will find out, cue government experiments and the whole shebang," I explained. "Even if they wanted to take my organs out and examine them, I still wouldn't-"

"Lets take a hold on the graphic details!" Blue yelled.

"Sorry..." I mumbled. Without moving my head I scanned my eyes, examining my surroundings. Looking in the corner of my eye, I saw something tan, maybe even a white. It didn't seem to be moving, but it's color pallet was much different from the natural surroundings. Out of curiosity, I stood up to walk to it.

"Silver! Sit down! I'm almost-"

I ignored her and began walking to it. Seeing the object wedged between the trunk and a low tree branch, I carefully pulled it loose, examining it.

"Silver! What are-" An angry Blue made it up to me but stopped, along with Dipper, both catching sight of what was in my hands. "Is that paper?"

I nodded, noticing that half the page was burnt, and the edge seeming like it had been ripped from somewhere. "Weird to find it all the way out here..." I trailed off.

"Hey! Look!" Dipper pointed to another burnt page on the ground across the path. Looking around we all crossed it, Dipper picked it up, looking at both sides.

"Can't see any writing..." He trailed off. After hearing his words I began to walk straight forward, making my way to a small clearing where I noticed a medium sized hole. I could see burnt wood and black charcoal, from someone who had put up a fire, and it didn't look very old either. Very recent actually.

I noticed small shreds of paper beneath the wood.

Dipper and Blue walked up to me, examining the hole I had just stumbled upon. "It's a fire pit," I nodded. Blue looked at me,

"Think someone was burning pages or something?"

Dipper shook his head, "People around here use old useless pages for starting fires. That, or there was a party. Wouldn't surprise me if a few graduates burned their textbooks."

I quietly laughed, "Hehe, I would totally to that..."

"With how much those dang things cost!" Blue retorted, "Just sell them on Ebay or something, you're basically burning a hundred dollars."

"They cause a lot of pain, you know teens. Burn the pain." I shrugged.

"I don't burn the pain," Blue gave me a questioning look.

"Remember when you burned that book because the ending was horrible," Dipper smirked.

"EVERYONE LITERALLY DIED! WHAT KIND OF BOOK BUILDS UP SUSPENSE, JUST FOR EVERYONE TO DIE!" Blue screeched, holding the sides of her head. Dipper and I lightly chuckled as she kicked a rock.

"Maybe we'll check this fire pit out someone time, see how much it's being used," Dipper spoke seriously. I quietly nodded, looking down at it again.

Something felt strange...but perhaps it was only the strange, and new smell, of burnt wood...

We all walked back across the path. Blue quickly finished up and we were all about to go. But I decided to stay, just for a little while, maybe I could see who was using that fire pit...

But as seconds turned to minutes, then to hours, no one came. I realized it was time to go back,Angelia's hangover only lasted so long...

Feather Weight left and I quietly went back on my motorcycle to drive home.

Then a thought quickly smashed into all the other ones and became the center of attention.

The LeafWood festival was tomorrow.

And we were all forced to go by Mabel to that show for the two magicians.

Oh fudge.


	12. The First Act

**~Silver P.O.V~**

I quietly left the orphanage late afternoon, wearing a nice outfit, aka the only nice dress I had with a sweatshirt, and a few necessary items including money and my phone. I drove over to the Shack, just as everyone else was leaving. Blue quickly called me over and I got in the car with everyone else. Hoping my motorcycle would be safe for the time I was away.

The source of loud music and voices I heard earlier, was finally identified. Pulling into the packed parking lot, I saw in the near distance bright and flashing lights. Ones I remembered helping out with a few hours ago.

Hmph, I guess hard work like that really does pay off. But, then again, hard work seemed pointless without pay.

When I volunteered to help I remember having this feeling, that seeing people happy would make me happy.

But, I'm very hard to excite, especially after the past few days. Like hell and back again. Only, I wasn't back up quite yet. I knew that for a fact. There was still a lot to get used too and figure out.

Could I fly? Am I immortal? How in God's holy name did this happen? And the fact I had to get used to two heavy wings on my back that I had to keep concealed. Well...except for Summerween and Halloween.

People in this town were really gullible when it came to costumes. Although it really wasn't a costume...

Oh come on! I needed to stop thinking! I was here to have fun, not be completely focused on my problems!

By the time I snapped out of my thoughts I looked over at Blue, who was out of the car and pulling my sleeve. "Come on, lets go. We're going to be late."

I shook my head and shut my eyes fro a second before stopping. "Alright." I stepped out of the car and shut the door as everyone else began to walk down the gravel parking lot to the festival.

It had started earlier, but we all decided to go now. Just for the show. Loitering around here would be pointless. Waste of money.

It was around 7:50pm and the show started right at 8:00pm, so getting there a little early was necessary. We figured the line would be long, especially with all the advertising and emphasis they put on these people.

The line was short when we got there, getting in line lots of people began to fill in behind us. 'Confident' Mabel wanted to hand all our tickets in for us, apparently there were eight circles, for the eight days their show was going on.

You would keep your ticket, but you would pay every night, then they would punch a hole in one of the circles and let you in. Of course the first night/tickets were already payed by Mabel.

Lucky me she's so generous. But I had to pay for myself for the rest of the week if we all decided to go again. Which I counted on.

Five bucks per night, although Mabel's 'discount' brought it down to three for tonight. So instead of forty-five it was twenty-seven, which was perfectly fine by me.

I saw that lady punching the holes into people's cards. Mabel happily handed out all our tickets to her and stayed out there with Grenda and Candy to wait. While Dipper, Blue, Stan, Wendy, Soos, and myself went inside.

Few seats were already taken, so we sat down in the second row on the left side.

"This is not going to be worth what we payed," I grumbled.

"I saw a white rabbit running around earlier," Dipper grumbled in response. "But who knows, it could be real."

"Dipper listen, there's a time in life when you realize magic isn't real," Stan said. "I myself learned it the hard way." He shivered, "The _very_ hard way..."

"Stan, with all the stuff that happens here-"

"Dipper they aren't from here," Blue cut in, talking a bit louder as more people entered the building. "How would they learn so quickly how to harness magic from a place they've never been to!"

There was about to be more arguing, but now we saw the lights flicker off, noticing that a lot more people were here, I mean this place was packed...

Silence fell over the crowd once every single light was off. Everyone looked around, wondering where it was going to start at.

Suddenly, a sun-roof opened up, stretching all the way down the isle in between both sides. Everyone's attention went to the top, where both of them jumped in, landing on the floor without injury.

That was a story drop.

It didn't even seem like there was any wires...

"Ladies and gentlemen! Children of all ages! Welcome to the show of a lifetime!" Caterina stared.

"What we've got here is like nothing you've ever seen before!" William continued. "Buckle up, cause it's gonna be one heck of a ride!"

This was the first time I've heard him talk for more than a few seconds. I looked over at Dipper, who had his elbow on his knee and his head in his hand, sort of in a thinking position as he watched the show go on. Not wanting to disrupt him, I focused back on the show.

Without notice everything began at once. The tiger jumped out from the ceiling, landing on the floor, again with no injury...

Both of them snapped at once, and all of a sudden the tiger went a lit in blue flames. The shine was so bright I shielded my eyes for a few seconds, and waited till it died down to look back.

Caterina and William both had these metal hoops, and I had an idea what was coming next.

Caterina through the first one straight at William, and the crowd gasped, fearing it would hit him. However, the tiger, which I now remembered was Ven, jumped up through the hoop.

Still a lit in flames, Ven landed, and the _iron_ hoop disintegrated into _nothing_. The crowd began to applaud, I clapped along, looking at Dipper and Blue who exchanged strange looks with me. I nodded in agreement, before looking back to see the continuation.

I looked down at the floor, which had turned into a light blue. I looked back up to see Ven disappearing into the ground. All of a sudden he popped up at another spot, then another, than another. Like a mole, he popped out at differently places, very quickly. Well, quickly...then a mole wouldn't be a good comparison.

Finally he jumped out of the ground, center of the isle, and was was going to land on our side of the seats. Specifically, he was heading straight for me. I braced myself for impact but he disappeared into nothing before he even touched my skin.

But people weren't looking at me, they stared at those two. Who threw two iron hoops at each other. As soon one was below the other, Ven came out of nowhere and jumped through both at once. Landing, both hoops exploded into a cloud of blue glitter. And they stood there in their final pose with Ven, who was still alive and no longer on fire.

Everyone stood up and clapped. But I didn't get up, I stayed seated.

Of all people. That tiger leaped for me...

A tiger named Angel Hunter leaped for me...

That was no coincidence.

And as I looked to Dipper and Blue;

They knew as well, something like that was no coincidence...


	13. Fires Purpose

**~Silver P.O.V~  
**

Once they said they concluded I got up and rushed out of there, walking to the side of the building and heavily panting. Dipper, Blue, and Mabel followed. While Stan, Wendy, and Soos went to drive Candy and Grenda home.

Blue placed a hand on my shoulder, "Are you-"

"No! I'm not okay!" I hissed, shutting my eyes and crossing my arms. "You both saw it too. I-It w-went for m-me and me o-only! It isn't a coincidence! It could've killed me!"

"Whoa, jeez, it was just an accident," Mabel reasoned.

"No..no it was all part of their stupid act! They knew where I was going to freaking sit! And they freaking trained him to pounce there!" I yelled.

"Why you? They have no reason-"

"Mabel! You don't understand!" I hissed. "I swear, they wanna kill me!"

"Why!" Mabel shouted.

Dipper shook his head, placing a hand on Mabel's shoulder. "I'll explain to you later. She's not in the mood to explain everything now."

I drew in a long deep breath then exhaled. Lightly shutting my eyes and convincing myself to calm down."I'll be walking home...don't worry it'll only take me ten minutes."

"Silver no, we should drive-"

"No, Dipper. I'll be fine. I just need to be alone so I can calm down...I'm a little startled..." I admitted. "I'll be walking down the North Path, which turns down the one we were at yesterday, so I'll be in a familiar area..."

"But still...it's dark...with all the monsters and things...it's really dangerous...and what about your motorcycle?" Dipper asked. I shook my head,

"I'll be fine, just ask Wendy to bring it back for me again. She was fine with it when I asked last time. She'll understand."

By now, the crowd was completely gone from inside the building, and it looked like those twins were off somewhere, probably celebrating their show. Most the people were gone from the carnival anyways. Stan had gotten back and Dipper, Mabel, and Blue went to go get in the car. I waved goodbye and began walking home.

The sun was set, but it was only 8:45, I knew monsters didn't come out till about ten, so I figured I'd be fine for the walk back. I just had to follow the path, than cross the street to get to the orphanage.

Walking past the smaller crowds I began my way down the path. I liked walking when it was silent, especially after what just happened, I just needed a place to relax. And this place was definitely it.

Now I could think to myself without anyone else trying to interrupt my thoughts.

Maybe I overreacted a little with that whole flaming tiger pouncing towards me thing. I mean, if they were to train him, how did they know to do it there. Seats were chosen, not assigned, and even the positioning on the bench. Depending the size of other people, I would be placed on different spots through the bench.

It had to be a coincidence...to make logical sense...it had to be.

But of course, nothing in this town made logical sense...so I'm not surprised if that event was not supposed to make logical sense...

Ugh, why was everything so confusing now. My life used to be so simple, now it's literally becoming the living equivalent to a mathematical equation, and not the easy kinds...

I seemed to be pushing away my only sources of help to, Mabel was just trying to figure out what was going on to calm me down. But instead I got angry and defensive, pushing away one of the few things that were helping to keep me sane in this new change I was going through. This would only make it harder to connect with people, as if I wasn't already weird enough...what if I got adopted? What family would be able to handle this without calling the police or a hospital, saying their child was a freak with wings and they did not want to keep it anymore.

It was just hard to think about...as if not getting adopted was already bad enough, here comes a problem that makes it worse. Gives me a weaker chance, and positively sets me off, away from everyone else.

It was hard to find weird people in the world. Everyone just wants to be normal and accepted. Although there are few lucky ones who are who they are and still have loved ones.

When I thought about it, it seemed impossible for myself to get even near those high quality standards.

I continued to walk in shame, stopping when a strange scent hit my nose. I stopped in my tracks and sniffed again, seeing if I could tell what it was.

Burning wood, and maybe a little mix of charcoal in between. I looked up and saw that straight ahead of me was that fire-pit Dipper, Blue and I had found early yesterday. But I didn't have to bury deep within my memories to remember that.

After all, I could seethe large burning fire through the treeline.

I quietly walked across the path, and into the grass, getting closer to the bright light of the fire-pit. I snaked my way between the trees, hiding behind a tree that was a row or two of trees away from the large area where the fire sat.

I narrowed my eyes, trying to make out what was going on and who was there. But my eyes went wide once I realized who was there, and what was going on.

There was Caterina and William.

William stood near the fire while Caterina was lying on the ground, propping herself up partially, and backwards, on a log. Both of her arms going backward, almost wrapping around the log.

Now I saw what William was doing, he had a book in his hands, and page by page he ripped them out and threw them into the fire.

"How much longer Bill, we've been doing this for so long," Caterina grumbled.

Wait. I thought his name was William...

"Catherine," 'Bill' grumbled back.

Wait! Were they using fake names!? Why!?

So it was Bill and Catherine.

Not William and Caterina.

What the hell was going on?

"Why can't we just throw them into the fire whole. It'll go faster," Catherine reasoned.

"No, it won't. It will take longer and some books may survive." Bill replied. "And no, we can't use our fire either."

"You know, the longer this takes, the longer they have to find out~" Catherine chirped. "And you know we can't have that~ It ruins my fun~"

"We don't even know if you're right yet. Just because the blood burned you doesn't mean it's right. You know we're burned by rare blood types," Bill muttered.

"Well I tested it," She smiled.

"And how did you do that?" He smugly questioned.

"If Ven likes it, it's gotta be AB," Catherine responded.

 _"What the fudge is AB?"_ I whispered very quietly to myself.

I looked back up, literally freezing solid once I saw she was looking _directly_ at me.

She smirked, and I quickly felt sick to my stomach.

"Why, it's Angel Blood, darling~"


	14. Danger of the Twins

**~Silver P.O.V~**

I felt myself getting woozy and unstable as I took a huge step back before I would take off sprinting.

Instead I felt something press against my back, and a very loud growl echoed from behind me. I yelped and stumbled forward, Ven continued to push me along, until I was in the large area in the middle of the surrounding trees.

I felt my stomach twist in multiple directions.

Being with them and surrounded by people was fine, but now, alone, knowing their secret, and they wanted something to do with me, this was definitely not fine.

"Come on Billy~" Catherine stood up and stretched. "No need to be rude to our little guest~"

"She's not my problem," He glanced at her, then back into the fire, moving onto another book and beginning to rip out more pages. Catherine huffed as she finished stretching.

"So you leave all the fun to me~" She laughed. Bill glanced at her again,

"If that's how you'd like to think of it as, fine."

Catherine rolled her eyes with a hand on her hip, but now she completely turned her attention to me. "Now, what do you think you're doing here~" Nothing came out of my mouth for awhile, I managed to get out a long 'um' but that wasn't helping. "Did you and your little mystery buddies come help you investigate earlier? And you hadn't figured out? Sweetie, I hate to tell you, but I was honestly expecting more out of you~ How disappointing..."

"I was just walking home!" I blurted out. "I-I g-got c-curious. T-that's a-all!"

"Curiosity kills that cat you know~" She smiled. "Or in this case, curiosity kills the kitten~ But it is expected, kittens are quite curious." Catherine paused for a moment, her smirk growing wider. "Kittens tend not to know what they get themselves into~ Do they~?"

"W-What?" I blurted.

"You're really disappointing me..." Catherine shook her head. "I thought I could have some smart fun with a smaller one for once."

"W-What?"

"Honey, I know there are more words in your dictionary~" She chuckled. "But I suppose you not understanding is, _acceptable_. Need me to explain? I mean, who are you going to tell?" Catherine paused with a smirk. "My brother and I-"

"Mostly you," Bill cut in.

"-true, but we have a hobby. A really fun hobby~ Wanna take a guess sweetie?"

I didn't say anything. To be honest I had no idea, but I might as well say something. "K-k-killing?"

"DING! DING! Looks like we've got a winner~"

Wait. I was right!?

"H-Huh?"

"Well, partially~" Catherine paused for a moment. "To put it in a simple way." She shrugged. "We kill angels for sport~"

Oh.

No.

I guess my fear was very obvious...

"We travel place to place looking for them~ Most of them are hidden though, by announcing a certain spell at the end of the week, we reveal them. We can tell that they act off, and that's how we find them~ Then it's bye-bye~"

I swallowed harshly, "O-Okay..."

"Might you know about a location of one? Possibly one yourself?" She tilted her head with a smirk.

I tried to shake my head as slowly as possible. "N-No."

She gave me a look, I didn't know how to describe it, but it wasn't a good one. Catherine quietly nodded and all of a sudden I felt claws from behind me slash through my clothes on my back. That stupid tiger!

Ven began to rip through my sweatshirt and shirt. He pushed me down to ground, holding me down with one paw as I felt his teeth grab a hold of one of my wings, pulling it out to show to Catherine.

I heard her walked over and just stand in front of me. She lightly ran her hand up and down one of them, plucking a feather out and examining it. I heard her giggle as she looked down at me. "You shouldn't have lied, kitten~ It just makes everything worse..."

"Let g-go of m-me!" I shouted.

"And after you've been so nosy? Looking around in **our** things. Messing with **our** stuff. Do you honestly think we didn't know what you were up to?" She chuckled. "Telling everyone just how **you** felt about **us**. We aren't evil, kitten, if that's what you're implying. We just don't **appreciate** you angels getting in the way of our plans~."

"F-f-for what w-world d-domination! T-That's e-evil!" I screeched.

"You're trying to sound confident but when face comes to facts, you're really not. You're scared out of your puny little mind, kitten~. Why don't you go ahead and tell me I'm right~."

"N-No!" I retorted.

I felt three of Ven's claws slash into the wing he was holding up. I howled in pain but as soon as he got off and backed away, I shakily stood up, gripping my back.

I looked up to see Catherine hovering over me, her shadow completely castes over myself and my own shadow. "Say it. Tell me you aren't afraid, kitten." She demanded.

"I-"

"No stammering, please."

"S-stammering d-doesn't matter, I-I'm not a-afraid o-of y-you!" I hissed, my heart continuing to race as blood pouring out from my wing down my leg and to the ground.

"Stammering. Does. Matter. Welcome to the game, kitten-"

I shook, the smirk growing wider on her face.

"-and I make all the rules~"


	15. Pulling the Act

**~Silver P.O.V~**

Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no.

"You know I can read your mind, right? I mean, kitten, honestly I thought you would've figured that out at least~" Catherine smiled with a shrug. "And here I thought you figuring out some of my secrets was impressive..." She paused, tapping her chin. "Hmph, but I'm the only one who can read minds."

Ugh, enough of this crap dialogue, I needed to get out of here!

"Oh. What, you have plans or something? Fine, I'll cut the act-" She grabbed my ponytail and held me up in the air.

"L-let g-go!" I strained.

"Well, you said you didn't want anymore dialogue. That means we skip straight to death~" Catherine chirped.

"No!"

"Why of course~ Why else did you think I was building it up so much, although, did you honestly not see this coming?" She laughed. "I mean, I said in the beginning we kill angels for sport, I wasn't joking. Although I tricked you into thinking so...I guess..." Catherine paused to turn her head to the left. "...not really what I planned...I guess you're just really stupid..."

"Hey! I am not!" I retorted.

She didn't move her head, only glanced at me. "You are. If you were smart you would have ran by now, like the others. However, like the others, avoiding your death is inevitable. So I guess you're all stupid." Now she turned to me. "Look at me~ Talking up a storm again aren't I? Well, I should really stop now...annihilating you should not be difficult...but I want to take precautions..."

I watched as blue flames lit up her other hand, looking with tired eyes as a thin strip of it stretched out and coiled lightly around my neck, the tip of it stopped in front of my face. I stared at it for a long minute before the part that was around my neck suddenly tightened, and I could no longer breath. I let out a yelp of panic as my vision blurred and quick tears whisked down my face. I shut my eyes tightly, overwhelmed by so many thoughts and new things coming my way.

Out of nowhere I heard a strange noise and the flame dissipated as I fell to the ground. I began to cough, lightly touching my throat, feeling something strange on it. I opened my eyes, only to be grabbed my something, forced onto some vehicle that immediately took off once I was aboard.

I quietly moaned the pain from everything taking it's toll.

"Oh god, is she alright!?"

"I don't know, it doesn't look like it!"

"Ask her dumby!"

"If she can even respond!"

I felt my shoulder being lightly shoved. I quietly turned my head that direction and managed to crack my eyes open.

"M-Mabel..." I quietly spoke.

"Yes! Ar-Are you doing alright there? What's going on!?" She exclaimed.

"Demons...kill...me..." I spoke one word slowly at a time, unable to grasp any good vocabulary.

"Huh?" Mabel questioned, with a light hand on my back. I quietly lifted up my head, looking at Dipper and Blue who were in the front row. Dipper was driving, and Blue was making sure he was focused, driving around and obstacles.

Chills ran up my spine and arms, as I tried to shake this strange feeling off. Dipper made a sudden turn, jerking onto the path from before. "Dipper! Get out of here, I'm driving!"

"But-"

Blue unbuckled his seat-belt and moved him over to her seat. Now she buckled herself in and gripped the wheel.

We saw a shadow leap over the vehicle, so Blue jerked the wheel, avoiding the...oh fudge...flaming tiger again... The cart did a full spin before Blue stepped on the gas and flew down the path on the other side of the treeline. A trail of blue fire quickly began to gain on us as Blue ventured forward. Out of nowhere Ven jumped out of the ground, forcing us to make a tight left out of our way.

She managed to twist through some trees, crossing a path which we could've followed back home. "The path!" Dipper yelled. "Why didn't you go on the path!"

"Shut up! I have an idea!" Blue hissed back.

"What? Kill us all!? Good idea Blue!" Dipper exclaimed. Blue shot him a glare, driving towards a cliff, spinning the wheel and turning a gear as we did a complete 360, the back of the cart now on the edge of the cliff. "Blue-"

"Sh!" She hissed.

We all stood quiet for a moment, and there was nothing, not a single noise. All of a sudden Blue acted as if she heard something, and slammed on the gas pedal. Mabel and I looked behind to see Ven in mid jumped, landing on a bridle piece of the cliff, which sent him flying down. We made it back to the other path and Blue turned on it, quickly managing to get us back to the main road.

Making it to the Shack everyone quickly helped me get inside, shutting the door tightly behind me. They brought me up to the attic and laid me down on the spare bed they had for Blue.

"Go get a cold rag, a glass of water, and bandaged with gauze. Lots of both." Blue demanded, as Mabel and Dipper ran off to go get supplies.

"What happened?" She looked down at me concerned.

"Those magicians," I coughed. "They aren't who they say they are. Their names are fake, their act is fake, everything is fake."

"What. Happened." Blue swallowed.

"They were burning the Latin books. I was watching for awhile, and then one of them saw me. They said they kill angels for sport, and I was next. They travel the world finding them and killing them. That spell, is what reveals them..." I explained.

"Great...just...great..." Blue sighed.

Dipper and Mabel came up with bandages and the cold rag. I quietly turned to my stomach and one of them laid the cold rag around my neck.

"Oh jeez! That is...really bad!" Blue exclaimed. "This is going to take a lot of bandages..."


	16. Lies and Secret Tries

**~Silver P.O.V~**

"We need to hurry," Dipper urged and blue began to wrap the wing with bandages after the first layer of gauze. "It's past midnight, and Angela called, she said she's on her way and she sounded pretty upset. I overheard the conversation between her and Stan."

"Figures," Blue grumbled. "We'll need maximum quickness, as soon as I'm done these bandages we need a second layer of gauze and more bandages. We can't take care of that burn right now."

"B-Burn?" I questioned. Mabel looked to Dipper, and Dipper than looked to Blue.

"Yeah, you've got a burn mark all around your neck. It doesn't hurt?" Dipper explained. I lightly shook my head,

"I didn't feel any burning when she was trying to strangle me...it hurt, trust me it did, but there was no burning, even though it was fire..."

"Maybe we can do a test, you skin might not be effected by-"

"Dipper! We will not test if her skin burns or not! She was nearly killed! And all you can think about is testing on her!" Blue hissed. "Honestly!" She finished wrapping up my wing with the second layer of bandage and carefully helped my sit up. Everything I wore was torn. I only had my tank-top, black pants, and a little bit of my dress that managed to cling to me. Everything else was left behind, torn right off me. "Give me a second, I had some extra clothes."

Blue walked to her suitcase up against the wall and pulled out a blue t-shirt, shorts, and a black sweatshirt that was way too big for me. She handed them to me as I quickly limped to the bathroom. I got changed as best I could, then came back out again, giving all my torn and beaten clothing to Mabel who brought it downstairs.

I walked back into the room, hearing a lot of yelling coming from downstairs.

"She's here," Dipper muttered. I slowly nodded, ending with a sigh. I had just been through near death and a very long panic attack. I knew I was going to get a heavy beating for this when I got back...there was not a single thing that could be done about that...it was destiny. "Maybe...maybe we can convince her that avoiding an attack was-"

"Nothing is going to change the fact that I'm going to get heavily beaten when I get back. It's the rules, Dipper. There are no reasons anyone should disobey them. I was being nosy, I should have just walked by. Instead I got into something bigger than I could handle..." I trailed off.

"But what are you going to say? You can't just tell her everything, she'll think-"

"I'm crazy, yes Dipper I am well aware of that. I'm telling her I got attacked by an animal in the woods, and we've got all my torn clothing that Mabel showed her to prove it. Or say I was attacked by some sort of robber if worst comes to worse, however," I stopped for a moment. "It's going to be my fault that I provoked some sort of animal. And it's going to be my fault I walked away from society. It's always going to be my fault. That's something I won't be able to change. I'll always be the suspect of something..."

"S-"

"Dipper, it's fine." I retorted angrily, hearing footsteps begin up the stairs. They came to the room and next thing I knew I saw Angela at the doorway, seeming really pissed.

"Come on, we're leaving now. It's not going to get any earlier," She growled. Without saying goodbye I walked past her and down the stairs. I walked out the door, and to the black car that sat alone in the parking lot. Luckily my cycle was gone, someone must have taken it back already.

I get in the backseat and buckled myself in just as Angela walked out the front door. She dusted herself off before making her way down into the parking lot. Angela swiftly opened the door and got into the car before shutting the door and buckling herself in.

"Mind telling me what time it is," She had a snarky attitude.

"One-o'clock..." I quietly answered.

"A.m. or P.m.?"

"A.m..." I answered. She shook her head,

"A full hour after you're supposed to be back. Have anything to say about that?"

"I was attacked by a bear...the Pines helped me get away and they brought me back here..." I said.

"A bear. A bear? And how exactly did you get attacked by a 'bear'?" Angela questioned. I looked down at my hands and intertwined my hands.

"I was walking back from the festival...it was dark and it just attacked me..."

"Unprovoked?"

"Y-Yes..."

"You got attacked by a bear, at night, and you didn't provoke it?"

"Y-yes ma'am..." I trailed off.

Angela harshly turned the key in the ignition and the car burst to life with the rumble of the engine. I saw her looking at my through the mirror above her, she glanced to me, then she put her eyes back on the road as she pulled out from the parking lot.

"You're lying. First of all, you should have road back to that dump _with_ the Pines. Second of all, bears do not attack if they are not provoked. Three, you would be dead if it was a bear. Would have teared you to pieces instantly, especially if you ticked it off." She looked both ways before turning onto the road and beginning back. "When we are home. You get up to your room, change for the night, them come to the basement, understood?"

"Y-Yes," I shakily nodded. Angela huffed and looked back onto the road.

I felt myself on the verge of tears, I didn't want to go to the basement. That only meant one thing.

I would be locked away for the whole night without anything.

No water. No food. No sunlight.

Stuck in there until 10 a.m. when she let you out. Of course, most of the time she would wake up late on purpose, not unlocking you until noon at the latest.

It happened to me twice, and another girl once. But both times it was me she came right at 10 a.m. or even a bit earlier. The other one wasn't so lucky, she was gone for a while day, and Angela was sure she'd give her a punishment to remember.


	17. Things Aren't What They Seem

**~Silver P.O.V~**

Pulling into the small driveway, Angela swiftly pulled out the key and stepped out of the car. I quietly and slowly followed, shutting the car door as Angela made it to the door. She impatiently held the door open as I carefully walked in. Angela walked in after me and slammed the door shut, locking it tightly.

I made my way upstairs as she stomped into the kitchen. I passed the three rooms, everyone in them was asleep, except for Angela's room, which she wasn't in. Making my way to my room I shut the door before walking to my dresser. I pulled out sweat pants and pulled them on, not bothering to change of of Blue's sweatshirt or shirt. Both were warm and I needed a lot of it for the night. Wiping away some tears that managed to slip out I took a deep breath and stepped out of my room, my footsteps silent because I was wearing socks. I walked quickly downstairs as noticed the basement door already open and the light barely providing brightness for the hallway.

I shivered quickly before I began to slip down the narrow stairway, closing the door behind me, knowing Angela would be upset if I did not. The staircase took a turn which I followed, leading all the way to the concrete floor of the basement. I could barely find my way around, the basement was only lit by the moonlight coming in through the small rectangular window in the middle of the room. Turning I saw the room also being lit by a small fireplace, which Angela stood in front of, lazily tossing wood into it. I figured this was just for scary lighting, with heat for her, then after the talk she'd extinguish it and lock me away.

Angels threw one more piece into the fire before slowly turning around to look at me. She brushed her hands and nudged her head, signaling me to come over. I shyly walked over, continuing to look at the floor while she looked down at me.

An 'I'm sorry' wasn't going to do anything, I hadn't even bother to say it.

"Tell me the truth, what happened?" She growled.

"I was attacked, by people, I had no idea who they were-"

She heavily threw another piece of wood into the fire fiercely. "Damnit!" She hissed loudly as sparks flew out of the fireplace. I jumped back, my heartbeat beginning to increase.

"I'm sorry!" I screamed.

Angela quietly turned to me, instead of dark brown eyes facing me, I was faced with bright, glowing yellow ones. " **You would've been fine if you had listened!** "

Her voice changed, now it was very low and it seemed to rumble the floor beneath me. My heartbeat continued to incline as she let out a large shriek. I quietly shut my eyes as looked away, each second the shriek gaining volume and sounding more strange than seconds before. I covered my ears, not wanting to hear the noise any longer.

Soon the shrieking stopped and I heard to light taps hit the ground. I kept hearing them until a large shadow cast completely over me and covered any light from shining on me.

"Open them." Her voice sounded different. "No screaming."

What?

I slowly opened my eyes and turned to her-

Oh.

My.

Gods.

I opened my mouth to scream, but then I remembered so I shut it completely, trying to keep it in.

Standing before me was no Angela.

It was a griffon.

A black feathered, yellow eyed, griffon.

What?

"W-what? W-what! I-I"

"You're confused," She huffed. "I can see that."

"H-How..." I trailed off.

"It's complicated, I'll explain in a minute, take the sweatshirt and shirt off. I know you have that top on the layer before your wings. It won't be weird," Angela huffed. I quietly obeyed and quietly turned my back to her, straining to even open the partially. I heard her sigh, "I knew it from the start, those idiot magicians..."

"How did you know all this. Like about my wings, a-and about Caterina and William," I questioned.

"You mean Catherine and Bill. Yes I knew about them, and I watched your transformation, you hadn't noticed me peeking in the door," She pointed out.

"But how did you know about the two-"

"Angels are angels, however upon entering earth their wings sort of...go invisible for awhile until a certain spell is read, blah, blah, blah, and there are your wings. You were dropped off here awhile ago, and I knew you were, what you were. I couldn't treat you like royalty, it would raise suspicion," She paused. "But an abused orphan who barely has friends. What kind of person would believe them to be angel? So that's what I did. Of course I kept it subtle, didn't want to knock you up too bad..."

"Okay..." I trailed off. "Is the injury ever gonna heal?"

"Sit with your back against the moonlight and it'll fix itself instantly. That's how your injuries work, either instant healing, or the normal amount of time it would take for someone else." Angela explained.

"Okay..." I trailed off again. "Well...w-what do I do now? It's useless to keep it a secret, Mabel, Dipper, and Blue already know."

Angela brought a hand-I mean claw to her head and sighed. "You know, I was hoping for less than two to know about this...but now it's five...ain't that fantastic...listen just stay away from that carnival...I know what they're up to-"

"Me too."

"Just stay away from them. They'll kill you. I'm resetting your curfew from 8 a.m. to 8 p.m, just until this blows over, got it?"

I felt better about this, I didn't feel upset about my curfew change, after all it was for the good of my safety.

"Got it," I nodded.

"Oh, and-" Angela walked over and grabbed this bracelet from the shelf, and handed it to me with her...beak. I quietly took the black watch-like device, and slipped it on. "-if anything gets sketchy, press the red button and talk into it, I'll hear you and get to you as soon as I can, alright?"

I quietly nodded, and she nudged me to go back upstairs. "Alright now go get sleep, kid."

I once again nodded, but stopped halfway up the stairs. "Thank you." I blurted.

"Welcome, kid," Angela nodded before I got back to the main floor and headed up to my bedroom.

Closing my door I began to walk to my bed, I was too lazy to do the healing thing now, it was cloudy and I was still tired. I quietly flopped on my bed and stared at the ceiling, however, I didn't feel like I could sleep.

Something felt...weird.

But perhaps it was just my imagination again.


	18. Confrontation

**~Silver P.O.V~**

I quietly pushed myself up from bed and quietly yawned. Thinking through this last night, I figured I'd just stay here for the day. There was really nothing else to do, no carnival, no friends to hang out with, nothing really. Well, I thought Dipper and them would be at the carnival. Maybe some investigating, those twins loved to do that. I rubbed my eyes and jumped out of bed, quietly walking out of the bedroom and downstairs. It seemed as if everyone else had already left, it was 9 a.m., most of them would be gone by now anyways.

Walking into the kitchen, I caught sight of Angela doing some dishes at the sink. She glanced at me, but I ignored her and proceeded to get some cereal, then milk out of the fridge.

"Starting at six, I want you in your room and awake," Angela blurted from nowhere. I stopped pouring the cereal and looked to her,

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"Besides the issues at hand," She paused, hearing me pour milk into the bowl. Angela continued once I had stopped, "Yes, every girl plans to go to the show tonight, and I've got to be the chaperon. Your going to be here alone from six until about eight thirty."

I finished putting everything away, "It's safer for me to stay here by myself? Than to go with you?" Angela looked at me, before slowly nodding.

"It's the best choice I've got. They don't know your location quite yet. If you were to come with us, you'd be in danger of being recognized, worse yet, they could call you on stage for a disappearing act that goes wrong." Angela sighed, "We just need to wait for this whole thing to blow over, who knows, people might get bored of it and they leave early."

I quietly put a spoonful of cereal into my mouth before chewing and swallowing, "How do they not know my location? Don't they know, like, everything? They knew I was an angel-"

"Well, demons have a special sense for that," She cut in.

"What about when I read the Latin spell, I needed Latin books to decipher it but, those magicians got to them first and began to burn them."

"They do that in every town." Angela huffed before taking a long pause. "Taking extra precautions is how they angel hunt. By the way, I'd like to hear your full attack from last night, never told me that." She finished doing dishes and began to put some away.

"Well, I stumbled into the place they were burning books. I watched from a distance but Catherine knew I was there the whole time, all of a sudden that tiger was behind me and he forced me to go into that open area." I paused for a minute to eat. "Lots of dialogue and mind reading later, she started to choke me with this blue flame snake thing. That's when Dipper and them ran her over-"

I was cut off by a chuckle from Angela, "Demon ran over by a golf cart, never heard of that one." I could tell she was trying to lighten the mood.

"-Anyway, I got this burn mark around my neck. But when it was happening, it didn't feel like burning at all, just like a really tight, thick string choking me..." I finished. With curiosity she came over,

"Burn mark? How could I fail to notice that before..." I quietly nodded and pointed to it with my finger. She leaned over to look and it, lightly toughing it. "Definitely a bad burn, have no idea why you hadn't felt it." Angela paused, putting her hands on her hips. "Anything else you think that's important?"

"Catherine is the one doing everything, Bill didn't want anything to do with me at all. She's really creepy though, called me a bunch of cute nicknames...Kitten? I'm no kitten," I lightly grumbled.

"Think nothing of those nicknames, they're only mindless taunts," Angela said. "Trying to scare you into falling for the stupidest traps. They came to town before you were even born. I could tell what they were doing, however you weren't here, and you can't find something that doesn't exist."

"Right," I nodded. She began to walk away, making sure the sink was shut off, and closing any cabinets that were open.

"Going out today?" Angela questioned. I looked to her and shook my head,

"No reason too."

"True," She nodded looking out the kitchen window. "I'm going to go now, you shouldn't worry about anything until six."

"Okay," I responded. Angela gave an understanding nod before walking out the kitchen, then out the door about a minute or two later. I got up from the table and dumped the rest or my breakfast in the sink, dropping my bowl in there when I was done dumping it. I went back to the table to push my chair in, then walked out to the empty living room I had all to myself for awhile.

I quietly sat down on the couch and switched on the TV. Lazily falling back into the couch, I kept my eyes on the TV.

A long while later, I switched off the TV and rubbed my eyes. Slowly jumping up off the couch I walked into the kitchen to check the time.

Hm. Exactly six o'clock. Guess it was time to go upstairs...

I was just about to exit the kitchen when the bracelet I had received last night began to vibrate. At first I panicked, I had no idea how to operate this thing and it might be an emergency. I just shrugged and hit the red button, it's usually the red button, right?

I waited, all of a sudden static came in and I could hear Angela.

" _Kid, Kid you there?"_

"Um...yeah.." I responded.

" _Okay good, still there, that's a good sign. I know you're in your room but could you do me a favor? Lock the front door, I forgot to on the way out."_

"Um...okay..." I nodded, quietly walking to the door. I locked the knob lock, three locks about that, and slid over the chain to lock the top of the door. "Okay...I locked it."

 _"Good, go on and head up to your room. Just a false alarm I guess. Nothing to-"_

The lock in the middle of the three quickly turned and unlocked itself.

"Angela...are you outside the door..." I trailed off. I heard a quick screech or static before all the noise disappeared and Angela's voice was gone. I now began to panic seeing the third and first lock quickly unlock with a swift twist.

In panic I ran into the living room and lifted up a door on the side of the table. The table in the living room was low and hollow on the inside to store things, I managed to squeeze in there, curling up in the box like area. I heard one more click before the door burst open loudly and hit the wall behind it.

This was not good...

I heard soft footsteps echo throughout the house, making their way onto the carpet of the living room. I held my breath, placing my hand over my mouth. The footsteps on the carpet stopped, and I considered going back out.

All of a sudden I heard a large thump from on top of the table. Where on earth did that come from!?

I quietly sat up-

 _ **CRASH!**_

 _A hand burst through the top of the table and grabbed my shirt, pulling me up, smashing through the wood so I could get through._

 _I slowly opened my eyes, and my heart literally stopped upon what I saw._

 _His eyes burned with hatred, going straight through me._

 _" **WHERE IS IT?** "_


	19. Dark Touch

**~Silver P.O.V~  
**

I screeched at the top of my lungs, only to receive a sharp slap to the face.

" **ENOUGH YELLING! TELL ME WHERE THE HELL YOU PUT IT!** " He hissed. I noticed the hand he slapped me with proceeded to glow, then instantly light up in flames.

I'd much rather have Catherine.

" **TELL ME!** " William demanded, bringing his hand up to hit me again.

"I don't know! W-what a-are you t-talking about!?" I exclaimed. He gripped my collar tighter and growled, angrily showing teeth the looked like the razors of a blade. I frantically tried to pull his hands away from my throat.

" **DON'T PLAY IDIOT WITH ME YOU FOOL! I KNOW YOU HAVE IT, GIVE IT BACK BEFORE I TAKE SOMETHING FROM YOU!** " William yelled, providing me with another sharp blow to the head.

"I s-swear I didn't take anything! Look everywhere! I don't have anything! I don't even know what you're talking about!" I screamed. He tightened his fists in frustration and threw me across the room, allowing my head to sharply hit the wall. I limply fell to the floor in agony, gripping my now bleeding forehead.

" **MY BOOK! SPELL BOOK! AFTER THE SHOW IT WAS GONE AND I KNOW YOU TOOK IT YOU RAT!** " William began to angrily stomp over. " **THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING. TELL ME WHERE IT IS, OR I END THIS NOW!** "

"I-"

"STOP!"

I slightly opened one eye, and to my surprise, Angela, as a griffin, came swooping in the door to attack William. He instantly fought back and managed to shove her off.

"WE DON'T HAVE IT! GET THE HELL OUT BEFORE I MAKE YOU!" Angela screeched. He only chuckled, somehow lifting her up with that blue magic.

" **You're almost as foolish as my sister,** " William smirked. " _ **Almost.**_ "

"KID! RU-"

 _Crack~_

I watched in complete horror as he turned her head a complete 360 degrees. He simply dropped it to the floor, as blood leaked from her mouth and wings twitched.

I went as fast as I could and rushed up, sprinting out the door. I could barely see where I was, one hand was covered over my eye, going up to my forehead. Crossing the street I nearly got hit by a car, but once I reached the woods on the other side, it simply drove away like I never existed.

I had no idea where I was going, my adrenaline was too busy running through my body, my brain couldn't make decisions right now. And that's either because I was panicked, or that I got a concussion once my head slammed into the wall. I heard nothing behind me, yet I continued to run.

I hoped and prayed I was running towards the shack, that would be a miracle come true. There I knew I could be safe, at least a small bit. But I don't think I was ever truly safe without...Angela. Oh god, Angela was dead! And he made me watch!

Is that what he meant...t-take something away from me if I didn't have his book? IS THAT WAS THIS SICK GAME MEANT!?

I didn't even have his book, nor know what it really was. Apparently some sort of book that housed his spells but...why would I take that?

What if it was Dipper and Mabel? They went to the show today, well, I think just the carnival. I kept looking behind me, and all of a sudden I crashed into something and fell back. I looked up, to see-

Oh. Just a strange person I had never seen before in my life. Wasn't expecting that.

"Watch it kid!" He hissed.

"S-Sorry..." My mind still wondered why he didn't see my injuries.

"Looking for the show? You go straight and take a left by the dunk tank, it's a total waste of money though, it's only the guy tonight. Said his partner was sick or something I don't-"

But I already began to sprint off, somehow veering away from the carnival. I felt like I was in a familiar area, but I wasn't focusing on any environmental details right now. Only 'important right now' details.

Wait...what did that guy say again?

Catherine wasn't preforming today? She was sick? If there's one thing I know, that lady is a complete manic who does not like taking a break from freaking out others. And magic was just the way to do that, do what she loved and earned money.

Was she looking for me? I'm pretty sure she would know where I was if William did. Unless he didn't tell her...which wouldn't surprise me because he called his sister foolish. Which was also very strange to me.

I wasn't close to any trees now. I was in some open area and I felt even more vulnerable, I heard cracking behind me so I immediately increased my speed-

I fell into a hole, a fairly large one too. I fell into strange black rocks at the bottom of this pit, looking up I saw that this whole thing was like myself, stacked onto of myself. Making it nearly impossible to get out, but noticing stones that suck out of the wall I figured I had a chance.

But a shadow quickly fell over the hole.

William.

" **Hmph. I wanted you there and you literally fell right into it. Thank you for the generous donation~ I'll let you out once you admit to stealing my book and tell me where it is. That's to both of you by the way. In case you weren't able to mentally comprehend~** " And as I thought things couldn't possible get any worse, a large series of metal bars, looking like mesh, was placed over the hole. Looking about 30-40 pounds in weight.

I huffed, and continued to stare at the cage looking entrance above me.

All of a sudden, a thick cough emanated from behind me. Followed by a familiar voice in a much raspier version.

"Hello..."

I turned around.

"...Kitten~"


	20. Dying Sparks

**~Silver P.O.V~**

I flinched, quickly bringing my hands up to my eyes, as if I were actually defending myself. But nothing came, I didn't even here her say anything. So I managed to crack open one eye and lower one hand.

"Really? You were just beaten, and thrown into a pit, and _I'm_ your biggest worry? I mean keep being afraid, I love it, but that's not your main priority,"Catherine smirked and crossed her arms. "You're main priority is to tell my brother where you put his book so we both get out of here."

"Why the hell are you down here!? S-Second q-question, h-how am I not d-dead yet?" I hadn't move my position.

"My brother thought I took his book, so he did the same thing to me as he did to you. Second of all, you would have been dead by now if I had my powers," She lightly growled, crossing her arms. "Enough questions, tell him where the book is."

"How should I know!? I don't know what the damn thing even looks like! I haven't even stepped foot out of my house the entire day until after your brother attacked me! How do I know it wasn't you!?" I accused.

"Keep in mind I still have hands to strangle you with," Catherine hissed. "And if I had the book, I would have given it up by now. I can't get out because I don't have any powers and as you can see I'm not very capable of lifting those bars up."

"Well I didn't take the book. It was probably freaking Mabel and Dipper! They went today!" I exclaimed, growling and sitting down on the opposite side of the hole from Catherine. "At least you have nothing to worry about. You're a freaking demon, you aren't going to die from starvation and hypothermia! And at least you have some place to go back to if we manage to even get out of here-"

"Don't you live with your parents-"

"I DON'T HAVE ANY PARENTS! MY PARENTS ARE DEAD! I LIVE IN A ORPHANAGE AND YOUR BROTHER KILLED MY CARETAKER!" I screamed.

"Don't orphans get adopted or-"

"I HAVEN'T BEEN ADOPTED FOR YEARS! I'VE BEEN A ORPHAN SINCE I WAS A BABY!" I hissed.

"Will you shut up! I don't care!" Catherine hissed back, cutting me off from talking.

"Then stop asking me!" I hissed in response. I stood up, faced my back towards her and looked at the wall. I kept silent then for most of the night, unwilling to talk or sleep. I thought I heard her question me a few times, but I never answered, and she never got mad when I didn't.

 **Day 1.**

Already getting hungry and thirsty, it's hard to push away thoughts of food. I think it's starting to drive me insane.

Catherine has some food that she stored in a hole behind one of the bricks. Apparently she 'knew' this would happen and she prepared for it. I'd bet she's surprised, I haven't even asked her once for anything to eat. She probably thinks I'd be begging by now.

But I'm not giving in that easily.

I was still sitting in the same position with my back facing towards her, but now I felt myself wanting to fall over to the side. I was exhausted. I hadn't slept for hours. plus the fact I was starting to starve, AND a cold breeze swept through last night and now I'm going to freeze to death!

All I can think about is all the different ways I can die. So far it's slow starvation, hypothermia/freezing to death, severe dehydration, and being strangled or mauled to death by Catherine.

It's not like I have anything good to think about.

I'm going to die. Angela is dead. No one knows where I am.

And no one cares either...

I heard Catherine cough behind me, as if she was trying to get my attention. "Are ya hu-"

"No." I cut her off immediately, knowing she was just about to tease me. "I'm not. I don't want your charity."

"It's not charity-"

"Then what is it?" I hissed.

"I'm offering you-"

"No your not. You aren't going to give anything to me, your going to trick me, then your going to laugh at how stupid I look because I actually believed you," I growled, continuing to face the wall.

She huffed, "Fine, go ahead and starve to death. See if I care."

"I don't have to see if you care, I already know you don't," I replied, resting my head on my knees.

I wanted to cry, tears began to form in my eyes but I refused to let them seep out. I just wanted to go home, I wanted everything to go back to normal. Back to normal meaning I'm not a freaking angel. I don't wanna be one anymore, if this is what happens to my kind then I refuse to be a part of it any longer.

Aren't angels supposed to be in heaven or something, guarding people from above?

Instead, I'm a child, on the ground, having no idea what being an angel even means. And now here I am, stuck n a pit with a demon about to die sooner or later. If I was dying here, I refused to do it as an angel.

I quietly sniffed, quickly wiping my eyes before I turned my torso and head to look at Catherine. Somehow she knew I was looking at her because just as I turned around to look at her she lifted her head up from looking at the ground.

I took a deep breath,

"Is there any way to get rid of my wings?"


	21. Heart of Illusion

**~Silver P.O.V~**

There was a long pause as she processed my words. "Wait, what?"

I huffed, "Remove my wings, like permanently. You're a demon, I figured you'd know how to remove them."

Catherine blinked in confusion. "You're joking, right?" She gave a strange laugh when she was done speaking. I looked to the wall, then back at her,

"You really think I would joke right now?"

"...no there isn't. If you could remove wings my brother and I would have done it awhile ago." She replied, still obviously confused about the question. "Why on earth would you ask that?"

"Nothing, just...curious," I turned my head back to the wall, setting my head on my knees again. I felt a cold breeze whip through the hole and I realized it was already night again.

 **Day 2**

Starving. I've heard my stomach growl several times in the past hour. I think death is approaching, and very fast. Catherine hasn't said anything to me since I asked about my wings last night.

It seems if though she's still thinking about it, every time I glance at her she looks like she's thinking, but I have no idea why.

It's getting colder, I'm pretty sure it dropped a good 5 degrees from yesterday. The trees are bare and I'm thinking if it begins to snow I'm surely going to die.

Every time my stomach would growl, I'd curl up tighter, I couldn't let Catherine hear.

It'd be the death of me.

 **Day 3**

Pain.

Oh god it hurts.

My stomach sharply growls, and I feel a pinching sensation inside of it. It hurts so much...I cried... I had too, the pain was too unbearable to handle and I had to release tension somehow.

Catherine still wasn't talking to me, but I could feel her stare burning the back of my head. She was looking at me, I glanced behind several times only to make eye contact with her. I felt myself slowly wearing away, so that's when I carefully fell over.

I used my arms and slid down to the ground on my side. Then, wrapping both arms around my stomach, I attempted to curl up in the smallest ball I could muster. But I couldn't go that small, my muscles were lacking in strength so I could barley use them.

I continued to silently cry on the ground. But I barely had any fluid left in my body to create tears.

I was basically laying on charcoal, burnt rock didn't feel at all like my mattress at home. Although I was uncomfortable I tried not to move, it didn't matter what position I died in, as long as I died it didn't matter.

As day turned to night, I felt different. Something was off and I could tell, along with the fact I kept hearing noises behind me. I tried to ignore them, but the pain of everything else going on was keeping my mind busy.

Something made the area over me darker, and using the little strength, I turned over to see what it was.

Suddenly out of nowhere I was grabbed. A tight arm around my stomach and a hand clamped over my mouth as I began to scream. I struggled as much as I could muster, trying to did my nails into the arm around my stomach, trying to pry the hand away, anything.

But I was so weak...I couldn't do anything.

"Oh shut it! No one's going to hear you scream besides me!" I heard Catherine hiss into my ear. But I continued, flailing to the best of my ability and screaming as loud as my lungs could muster. She walked over to her side and sat down, angrily clutching me tightly against her chest.

I hadn't toned down at all, sure I was tired, starving, cold. But I refused to die like this, Catherine would not be the one to kill me.

"Stop. It." Catherine growled, squeezing the literal life out of me. I felt myself screaming louder than I had before, all a sudden I felt everything around me sort of...relax. I heard a voice...Catherine? It certainly didn't sound like it...

" _Lights go out_  
 _The sun goes down_  
 _I stand and_  
 _Turn around_  
 _And watch the_  
 _Stars above me_  
 _Time goes by_  
 _I fall apart_  
 _Things come and go_  
 _And try to break my heart_  
 _I'm trapped and_  
 _I can't seem to break free~_ "

Who was that? It didn't sound like Catherine at all. But...thoughts like that could no longer process...I felt my tensed muscles quickly relax as I nearly fell limp wherever I was.

" _Constellations_  
 _We're all fighting to find the truth_  
 _With determination_  
 _I'll fill the void between me and you_  
 _Looking up I will depart_  
 _I'll spread my wings so take my heart_  
 _To the constellations and make my dreams come true_ ~"

I yawned, something I hadn't felt myself doing in quite awhile. I was lightly pushed up against something, something to lean on as a quietly felt myself passing out.

" _Take me back_  
 _To where I once was_  
 _Turn on the lights_  
 _In the sky above_  
 _I'm lost in the_  
 _Bitter darkness_  
 _I can't breathe_  
 _In your atmosphere_  
 _Where have I gone_  
 _And how did I get here_  
 _I'm trying but I can't escape this~_ "

My eyes quickly shut, I went completely limp, out like that. I hadn't been able to fall asleep for days, this is just what my body wanted right now. The only thing I worried about is what would happen when I woke up?

Only time would tell.

* * *

 **Song- Constellations by Aviators**


	22. Checkup

**~Silver P.O.V~**

Silence.

It was all I heard for a long while, there wasn't really anything else going on. Being stuck in the darkness of some sort of void didn't have any perks. In fact I could still feel the pain on the outside of my body. The once place I thought I could escape the pain only made it worse for my head. Like I had been violently shaken with my previous injuries. Was that what happened? I mean, being strangled would probably involve me being violently shaken. So, was I dead or something? Even though I could still feel pain, was this the end? I'd appreciate that.

Sadly, it wasn't the end.

A little while later I felt myself entering the waking world again. It was an uncomfortable feeling, but one I would have to deal with for the time being. My eyes cracked open, easily recognizing the layer or bars above me. I quietly stirred, only to be quickly stopped. I was tightly squeezed, then a hand tightly clamped over my mouth.

" _I swear, if you make one move, one sound, I'm sacrificing you,"_ A sharp hiss came into my ear.

Catherine.

The shapes of my surroundings were now quickly recognized in my head. I was sitting on someone's lap, and that someone was Catherine. But I knew it was anything but affectionate, more like imitating.

I tried to speak but my mouth was covered and only mumbles came out. I heard Catherine send out a small growl as she angrily jerked my head up to see the bars. All I could make out was three silhouettes, all with gleaming yellow eyes. Obviously canine, but by form and noise.

" _If we don't talk, move, or freak out they'll go away and we get out of here_ ," She hissed again. Which triggered the thought in my mind,

" _If you say to not talk, but you're still talking, what are you trying to accomplish?"_

I saw one of them grab the bars with their teeth and easily yank the cover off. It threw it aside and jumped down, almost taking up all the space in the small hole. It shoved it's nose close up to us, touching both our faces for at least a minute long. By the end, we could tell he was about to leave, but the cover of bars flew back on the top and the other two dogs ran off whimpering.

We noticed the dog growl and lead up again, "Now let's take care of that~." We heard a snap and I saw purple mist travel out of the dog before it fell motionless. Bill's head popped up. "Oh good, wouldn't want my prisoners escaping now, would I?" He chuckled.

"Oh will you just let us out already!" Catherine hissed, dropping me to the floor. "We don't have your stupid book!"

"Like you tell me the truth all the time, I don't believe you at all," He shrugged. "But I'll make a compromise, whoever out of you three is alive last comes out. Three go in, one comes out~" Bill chanted. "So we got a Were, an Angel, and a Demon. There is no such this as cannibalism in here, so I can point out, there is nothing morally wrong with you eating each other. See? I'm not _that_ bad~." He gestured. "My guess, is Angel gets picked off first, because obviously she's scrawny, and where else is she going to go _if_ she gets out? The streets, and eventually she'd die there so you are basically deciding when she dies." He shrugged before simply walking off.

I sat up from the ground, brushing all the dirt from off my clothing. "Damn he is the worst brother ever!" Catherine hissed.

"Then don't consider him as one, if he does things like this to you then what brother is he?" I questioned.

"I didn't say you could speak!" Catherine glared at me. "I swear if you piss me off one more time I will make my brother's statement true and pick you off first!" I huffed, curling up again and looking to the ground. "That's what I thought," She growled, sitting down against the wall. Catherine inhaled and exhaled slowly to calm herself down. She removed the brick again and took out more from whatever stash she had. I wasn't looking, but all of the sudden I was hit in the head with a granola bar. I quietly rubbed my head and picked it up. "You get three a day, watch what you do with them," Catherine growled.

I looked over it and realized I had the same brand earlier a few days ago.

I looked over at the dog-wolf-thing, I really didn't know what it was. It kinda looked sad though, Catherine yelled at him when he tried to get some food himself. Said he couldn't have any because he wasn't important. I patted the spot next to me, and he trotted over and sat down. I opened the bar and split it in half, handing him one half. He took it out of my hand and swallowed it within seconds.

"God you're an idiot, quit wasting your food on some dumb dog," Catherine hissed. I looked at her, but didn't speak as the dog laid down next to me. I rested my head on him, but he didn't react. He was soft, and much warmer than anything I had felt in awhile. I curled up in a tight ball and fell asleep that way.

And suddenly dying from hypothermia didn't seem as likely anymore.


	23. Quick Plans, Little Knowledge

**~Silver P.O.V~**

I definitely wasn't cold waking up the next morning. It was strange, I had woken up at midnight freezing to near death but now I seemed fine, my position hadn't even changed either...

I looked over my side, hoping to examine what even made me warm in the first place besides the dog. To my full surprise, I saw a yellow jacket draped over my side covering my entire body. Looking up to Catherine, she was still sleeping, but her yellow jacket wasn't on her, it was on me. And from the looks of it the only person who changed positions last night was her.

What mind games was she playing!? Did she like me or not, she needed to make up her gosh darn mind!

I rested my head back on the dog, I didn't want to be the first to wake up just in case this was all a mistake and Catherine would take her jacket back. Instead, I was mildly shoved. "Come on, wake up we don't have a lot of time!"

I groaned, looking over my shoulder as the dog slipped out underneath me and began to get up and walk. "God, what do you want, I'm tired..." I groaned. Catherine yanked me off the ground to stand, and walked over next to the dog. I quietly followed behind.

"While you slept last night, we made up a quick plan that will, hopefully, get us out of here," Catherine turned to me. "And it's relying on you. Either you hurry your ass up and live, or you don't give two craps about it and die."

"Wha?" I groggily questioned. Too late. Catherine yanked me off the ground, setting one hand against the bars. The dog did the same, pressing his nose against it."

"One...two.." Catherine and the dog pressed against the bars, "Three!" A small opening was made from the bars being picked up and I was tossed out like a football onto the dirt ground. I stood up slowly and brushed myself off, walking over to the hole again.

"What was that for?" I questioned.

"You need to go get my spell book and bring it back here ASAP, got it?" Catherine said.

"I swear, is that the one-"

"I stole from my brother, yes" Catherine nodded.

"WE COULD HAVE BEEN OUT OF HERE DAYS AGO-"

"Yeah but I would be dead, see the difference?" Catherine explained. "Anyway, it's hidden under my bed backstage inside the building, backstage. My brother is doing back to back shows today and this is your only chance to get it. Ven will be there, you have my jacket it's proof enough."

I chuckled, "You're brother's an idiot."

"I know. But listen, if he catches you, you're dead, but if you get it back here, I can restore my powers and get both of us out of here." Catherine said. "Go now, there is barely any time left."

"Is that why you gave me your jacket?" I asked. Catherine stared at me for a long second,

"Sure."

I shrugged and ran off, straight to the carnival where this book was the whole time. If he can detect and angel, what's the difference with his book? Well, sure I'm alive and books aren't but still. Like if this book is so important then make sure you can track it or something at least.

Just in and out. Grab the book and go straight back to the hole. No distractions.

"Silver!"

Dammit.

I turned to see Blue, she quickly glanced around before running up to me. "Where have you been!? It's been like four days!"

"Listen, I can't talk right now," I tried to shove past her but she wouldn't let me.

"Why? What's going on?" She questioned stepping in front of me. I groaned and rolled my eyes,

"It's none of your business," I hissed. "Just let me go get it done."

Blue still stood in front of me, refusing to let me pass. "What is "it"? And I'm not leaving until you tell me why I haven't seen you at the orphanage, the shack, or here for the past four days."

Alright, at this point I seemed to have no choice at all. But telling her might encourage her to come along, and that wasn't something I needed. That might attract even more attention to me going inside the tent. As if myself being traceable wasn't enough. But still, I yanked her sleeve and dragged her over to the side of a nearby stand.

"I tell you, I leave, you don't come with, you don't tell anyone."

She slowly nodded in a questionable manner.

"I don't know how to fully explain this, but I got trapped in this hole for like four days with Catherine-"

"Wha-"

"Not finished," I stated. "Her brother did it and known I gotta go find this book so she can get her powers back."

"And why on earth would you do that?" Blue questioned, lightly shaking my shoulders.

"I think it's a neutral relationship now. I really don't know anymore," I shrugged, looking at her clueless. Blue sighed, giving a light roll of her eyes,

"Can you just come with me around for a bit? I mean, you've got all day."

"I'm kinda in a hurry..." She glared at me. "Alright, alright." I gave in. Blue smiled and grabbed my wrist, taking me off into the crowd of people.

I was told the orphanage was kind of closed. Blue said the place was nearly destroyed when they went in. The other girls were transferred, apparently my paperwork was separate or not even there. So I really don't exist to the government right now.

For once I actually had fun.

But apparently time goes faster when you're having it.

I panicked when people around us began to fade and the town clock rang ten times.

It was ten o'clock.

I had thirty minutes to get inside the building, get the book, and get out without being noticed.

Why was having fun suddenly a bad thing?


	24. Mission Impossible

**~Silver P.O.V~**

I shoved Blue off without warning and ran towards the building. The rest of the people had just finished walking in. And I had to quick and sprint to hide as Bill closed the door behind him. After I heard the door shut I ran along the side of the building, hooking around to the door in the back. I pressed my head against the door, waiting for that loud booming voice to echo through the building. As soon as it did, I slipped inside.

Creepy memories came back as I remembered the first time I was here. I shook that off and looked around for any doors I hadn't opened previously. Sure enough a door sat off to the right that was labeled:

 **"CREW MEMBERS ONLY"**

Assuming that was the only private room, I reached for the handle to open it.

But the door was locked.

You gotta be kidding me...

I put down my hand and lowered my shoulders, trying to think or some quick and stupid way to open the door without attracting the attention from onstage. Last thing I wanted was the show to end early and for me to get caught.

However, a low growl came from behind. I stuck my hands up and quickly turned around. "Heeeeey..." I whispered awkwardly, as Ven showed his entire row of teeth. "Listen, I was sent here by Catherine." I pointed at Catherine's jacket that was already way too baggy on me. Ven quietly sniffed the jacket, slowly lowering his lips once he realized I was telling the truth. "Listen, Bill trapped her in a pit and I need to get her book or whatever. How do you open this door?"

He shoved past me, sniffing the doorknob. He stepped back for a moment and I opened my mouth to speak. All of a sudden he snatched the doorknob with his teeth and teared it right off the door. The knob fell out on the other side and Ven simply pushed open the door. I stared, blinking for a few seconds. But then I followed him inside the room.

The room was split in half, almost literally. One side was crazy, things on shelves, messed up sheets, cabinets wide open with random colors. The other was as dull as dull can be. White sheets, everything was in order, however there was a whole bunch of stuff under the bed and around the bed. I shoved my thoughts away and climbed under the dull bed first, pushing through the boxes to the center under the bed. I saw it almost immediately. The dusty leather book lined with gold words and phrasing. I quickly pulled it out, getting out from under the bed. I showed it to Ven, "Is this the one?" He gave a head motion that looked somewhat like a nod so I went for it.

I shoved the book in an inside pocket in Catherine's jacket. It weighed me down a little bit, but it wasn't something to obsess over. As soon as I was settled I walked out of the room, beginning to pace myself as I slipped out the back door. Ven followed behind, but only for a short time before he broke off to go somewhere else. I sighed, jogging up the side of the building, planning a direct route in my head so I wouldn't-

I felt my body hit another and I stumbled back. "Oh so-" I looked up. And my brain didn't know what to do, awkward smile or scream bloody murder. So I did neither of those things and I just took off.

"WHY YOU BRAT!" I heard him scream, followed by angry footsteps from far away. Out of panic I swerved into a building and ran in, twisting and turning through the halls as I heard someone else enter the building. "WHERE ARE YOU~?"

I kept going, upon reaching the only exit out of there.

 _Maze of A Thousand Mirrors_

Really?

But my opinions had no choice as he was gaining on me, so I ran inside and began to navigate. I heard noises behind me, near the entrance. Footsteps turned into a strange dragging noise I didn't recognize. Looking up I saw a mirror diagonal from me, revealing what was in the row next to me.

Holy fish-sticks it was huge...

I caught a glimpse of a huge yellow python slip through the row of mirrors and turn. Very long and very huge. Panic mode initiated.

I continued through, trying to make my footsteps unheard. All of a sudden I heard glass shatter across the room, like a mirror breaking. In fact, I think it was. I noticed my reflection going through several mirrors down the row. Reflections must travel far here. Which could both be a fault and or advantage.

I tried using the mirrors above me to catch a glimpse of the while maze, giving me the way out. I would occasionally pass Bill from the side, but he wouldn't notice. Now I was oddly confused whether his tracking skills were working or not. Or if he had any for the matter, which I highly doubted at this point and time.

 _Sssss..._

Fudge me in the butt...

I sprinted down the lane, turning left.

Dead end.

Turning right.

Dead end.

Turning back around.

Giant snake that was like ten feet long.

"And just what are you doing out of your cage," He hissed. Literally.

"You see..um.. I like really...um... had to go to the bathroom...yeah. Then I ended getting sidetracked before I could go back," I ended with an awkward shrug. Along with that an awkward smile, but it really wasn't helping.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah!" I smiled. "So can I like...go back now...you can even make sure I go back...is that like okay...?"

"Sure~" Bill smiled.

"Really?"

"Nope~"

Figures...

"Honestly," He hissed. "Have you ever even felt the satisfaction of ripping the heart out of another human being, I can tell you it is _fantastic_ ~."

"I bet," I awkwardly chuckled.

"Oh but not for the victim," He glared at me. "Excruciating pain is something you can most definitely look forward to." Before Bill took a step/slither closer, I guess I had made the pocket inside the jacket too obvious. And it was visible from the outside. "And just what is that in your pocket?" He glared. "A book?" His eyes widened in fury. " **MY BOOK!** "

"What! No! I mean... it wasn't me! Catherine sent me to get it! She was the one who hid it!"

Why on earth did I say that...

"Oh course she did, I knew that from the start. I was just waiting until her foolish acts were revealed and I didn't have to look for it myself. Shoving you into it was a good idea, oh that soft spot is going to be the thing that kills her." He looked at the jacket. "She killed people over that jacket, and she gives it to you. Oh that makes so much sense. You are nothing more than an object I will barter off, then take back my promise."

I swore he was about to attack. When all of a sudden a bird came flying through the window and scratched his eyes.

Feather Weight.

"Gah my eyes! The only time I have two good eyes!" Bill screamed. She flew down to me, pushing over the mirror behind me to reveal the stairs to the exit.

"I was that close!" I exclaimed, following close behind her as I ran for my life out of there. I went straight into the woods, different ideas rushing through my mind on which path I needed to take and how fast it was get me to the hole. But I really just ended up running straight through trees and shrubbery to reach my destination. When I saw the clearing I yelled.

"Catherine! I got the book! I got it!" I screamed. I noticed the top of her head near the bars, reaching out for it.

"Good job, kid!" I heard her yell back.

But in an instant everything...shifted. Something cold snapped around my ankle and I was dragged backwards, I threw the book. I watched as it tumbled, skipping over a rock and about to fall into Catherine's hands.

However it stopped in mid air.

Just out of her reach.


	25. Dangerous Truths

**~Silver P.O.V~**

The book stopping was the last thing I noticed.

The same feeling of cold wire snapped around both my wrists and other ankle, as my back pressed against a tree and my limbs were dragged back around it. My left arm made a popping sound, causing me to scream.

I opened my mouth, I pushed out the air, but nothing came. I tried again, but still nothing came out except for a high squeak heard by no one. Without voice there wasn't a thing I could do, struggling was no longer an option either.

I saw him emerge from the woods, completely ignoring me and going straight to the book. He looked down into the hole before swiftly picking it up and dusting it off. "Knew it all along, what kind of idiot do you think I am. I waited until you made the same foolish mistake you do every time, and here my book is without me even having to look."

"You're the idiot!" Catherine screamed. "This could have been done a while ago but sure enough you know how to beat the dead horse!" Bill shrugged, huffing as he rolled his eyes.

"Sure I am. You really thought you could stop me? Seriously? And why in the first place? I finally have enough power and here you go, trying to destroy all our-"

"My work!" Catherine hissed. "You did nothing but sit around while I did our job! You would've been useless without me!"

"Useless? Really?" He chuckled. "Oh I am more powerful without you, you are nothing but something to hold me back."

"So what now!" Catherine yelled. "What are you going to do!" Bill chuckled again, avoiding a response, shoving in a mindless chuckle instead. I growled, just as a knife slipped off his fingers landing right next to my face.

"What I was meant to do, but now, there is no Catherine with me. I do this alone," He snapped his fingers while I fell aimlessly to the ground. I rubbed my head in pain.

"But I'm here to get in your way! You can't kill me! You know how this works!" The bars were lifted and an extremely hurt and dirty Catherine floated out. "I have to make a deal if you want my power, or if you want to go through with your little plans. We. Must. Agree"

Her eyes sharply went to me as Bill stood in a thinking position. They moved to the side, over and over again, signaling me to run away. Well at least I thought.

"You are quite stubborn, nothing you love, nothing you care about..."

Her eye movement rapidly increased to the side. Faster and more stressed with each movement. I don't know why, but my body didn't move. Running away would probably trigger something. Something that I did not want to get involved in.

A revelation occurred.

"Wait a second! I think I know..." Bill slowly turned with a glare.

I still wasn't moving like the idiot I was.

Catherine took a deep breath and just let everything out at once. "WILL YOU JUST GET OUT OF HERE! RUN YOU IDIOT!"

After the first word came out I sprinted, I don't know where I was going I merely sprinted. Brush was crushing behind me but I refused to look back. I pushed myself forward as long as my legs could take me. After bursting into a sprint I immediately began to tire. My legs were numbing and they were beginning to lose feeling to them. I spotted a clearing, one I hoped that would be filled with people. Instead, giving a final push past a tree, my legs gave up.

But that was fine.

There was nothing more to run on anyways.

* * *

Catherine gave a look of both anger and happiness. Sending a blue-flame animal after her was completely useless. Both water, and the sight of people, would be inaccessible. And just as she thought, it came back moments later with nothing.

"One job..." Bill muttered, snapping as the creature vanished. "One...damn...job.."

"To much for ya~" Catherine cockily responded. Her brother smirked,

"You realize your weakness is now visible to me, right? Do not even hesitate to think I wouldn't consider bartering off a human being, if that is unknown to you, pure foolishness." Catherine straightened her back, trying to free herself but was unable.

"How can you be so sure?" She smiled.

"Oh please, if you didn't any bond with that rat she would be dead, you would be happy, we would be dominating the world right now, and you would have no problem with that," He scoffed. "But instead here you are, unable to see what happens when this happens. You're a disgrace to the people we stand for. Do you realize that?"

"Course I do. But our parents our dead and it's not like I give one living crap about you," Catherine hissed. Bill blinked in response, a wave of confusion before the light blinked on.

"Oh I see what's going on here...you hate your family...and she doesn't have one..." He looked up. "Oh how cute~."

"That's not what's happening!"

"Then please, feel free to tell me what it is."

A wave of silence fell.

"Exactly what I thought," Bill smirked. "Now, I should be setting up now. Killing a few people, slaves, sending a team out for the girl, getting her, sealing a deal with you, breaking free from Gravity Falls, ruling the world, and yeah...I think that's about it~."

"I can find a few flaws..." Catherine hissed. But her brother simply waved her off in response, dropping her back in the cage, and flying off.

Minutes later orange and red painted the sky, and Catherine heard screams from inside the cell. Sounds of buildings exploding, shattering glass, and finally seeing two strange beings pull her and the mutt out of the cell. Flying them up to some strange castle in the sky.

The dog was thrown off somewhere else, while Catherine was brought to a large room, a throne sitting in the center with her brother as the appointed king. Not even enough respect to change out of his demon form. A small birdcage hung from the ceiling next to the chair is where Catherine was thrown inside. Right next to her brother who seemed to be smiling, although no one could tell.

"Welcome to the party, sis."

Catherine scoffed lightly before pulling her knees to her chest and looking away.

"Fine, be that way," Bill waved it off. "Hey you-" he pointed to a large werewolf looking creature. "You too-" pointing to a large, strange lizard creature doused in red. "Pick up the girl's scent, I'm sure my sister over here has got loads of it."

"Hey!" Catherine screamed before being bombarded with noses and large faces. Both creatures looked back before both hissing and barking.

"Then go! The sooner we get his done, the sooner we rule the world!"

Catherine felt something, something strange.

She felt like she had felt it before, but at the same time this feeling felt rare.

Catherine knew this feeling, the light bulb went on.

If time was sparred...this could work...

...that kid might actually be able to beat Bill...


	26. Hopeless

**A/N- So I've been busy, very busy and actually a tab bit lazy to finish this. But after taking a read last night I realized this was decent and I believed it needed a proper ending. (I've written too much already and set it up for a somewhat-cheesy ending but I'll do the best I can. This idea sounded a lot better in my head like a year ago, rip) Also just an FYI, I started this before the GF finale came out, so this is gonna be different than the actual, just a rip.**

 **~Silver P.O.V~**

As the water made immediate contact with my face, I let go of everything. Every muscle, every thought, every hope I held onto.

It was over, there was nothing I could do anymore. All the worth I had, would drown with me in this puddle-sized lake. Why should I ever care anymore, why should I even bother? I was weak and useless, I was supposed to be special, some magic being. But instead here I was, some human with wings drowning, that's all I would ever be.

But something was moving, I was moving, and the moment I attempted to take a deep breath air filled my lungs, not water. I coughed erratically, holding on tight to whomever had moved me.

"God, Silver are you alright?"

The moment I felt land beneath me I opened my eyes, my blurred vision revealing the figure of Blue. She kneeled above me for a few moments, continually asking if I was okay and what had happened.

"Remember that hole thing I told you about?" I barely got my words out.

Blue nodded.

I gave a weak smile, "Well bringing her the book didn't go so well...got caught, ran away, apparently Bill needs me to make a deal with Catherine or something…" I paused, looking up into the blood ridden sky. "And it looks like the world's about to end…"

"Well you've got her jacket, and it's fairly dry…" Blue rubbed the fabric. "We should get you outta here, if Catherine let you go it had to be for some sort of reason. Maybe you can do something to help stop this."

She picked me up, holding my head to her shoulder as she began sprinting through the woods. Sounds of screams echoed in the distance, along with what sounded like bombs going off. I was lost on what to do, I had no ideas left.

Suddenly some red lizard-looking beast leaped out from the woods out of nowhere. The echoing screams and bombs in the distance must've covered up the very obvious loud thumping, because the minute Blue saw it she flipped out too.

"Blue!" I gritted my teeth and yelled.

She growled, "Don't worry, I am fully aware."

"Blue, we're gonna die aren't we!" Blue was fast but not fast enough, in mere seconds the creature was catching up. I shut my eyes, preparing for the work death imaginable. But instead Blue flipped around, pulling some wooden stick from her pocket.

With a blue glowing line she drew some symbols in mid air, thrusting the stick forcing them to fly off and hit the lizard. Two even sent beams which appeared to burn it's skin. As if nothing had happened Blue began running again as the creature lay stunned.

"What the hell!" I picked myself up and looked directly at Blue.

"What can I say?" She gave a sarcastic chuckle. "I love art, and art can be dangerous."

I glared at her, "That's bull, you're a witch or something, aren't you?"

"I just saved your life, probably not for the last time, can you just try and act thankful?" Blue mumbled.

I fell back on her shoulder, playing lookout while my thoughts were in a jumble. Whoa, second person I've known that lied to protect me. First Angela, now Blue, who was next, because my life was a mess and nothing was as it seemed anymore. I didn't even know if Catherine legitimately cared or not. The reasonable explanation was that I was some sort of powerful weapon and I could hone my powers to beat Bill or something.

But there wasn't any time for that-

Before I could think another thought the lizard came back, this time with a large werewolf-looking thing.

"Blue!" I called yet again.

"It's back?" She asked, gripping onto her stick-probably a wand.

I nodded, "And it's got a new friend, equally as large I might add."

Blue sent a sound of annoyance again, continuing to run as fast as she could before they began to catch up. She turned around, running backwards as she drew the symbols again. But this time she drew a large one with intricate patterns, flicking it with all her might towards the lizard.

He was taken out immediately, but the blast knocked Blue off her feet and she went tumbling backwards. I went tumbling in the opposite direction of her into some brush. I stood up the moment I realized what happened, but there was silence.

Through the brush I saw Blue lying there silently, stunned as she remained unmoving. The wand about a foot or two out of her reach. She must've hit her head or something, she remained unresponsive for a few silent moments.

I swore that wolf monster was moments away from crushing her. Without Blue I'd be dead, for one, and I would be totally and utterly lost. I had to do something in hopes she'd recover quickly.

I ran out by the treeline, staring at the monster in fear as I attempted to build up courage. The realization came to me that if this didn't work out my life was over, that was it. There was nothing I could do if this went badly.

So in one, and not thought out scream, I grabbed the creature's attention within seconds.

"Hey...so I'm guess he sent you, huh?" I tapped my foot continually in nervousness. "I mean, from the looks of it, I don't think that was a very good idea so far…" I ended with a nervous smile.

The beast roared and turned to me, trying to snatch me moments before I began sprinting away. It was following me alright, I could definitely hear it now. My legs were starting to numb again, and I knew I only had a few minutes before I would collapse again.

Although the brush was blocking it, the creature was nearly there, almost behind me now. My heart began beating heavily again, without the help of Blue or anyone else, I couldn't do anything, like I said, useless.

Out of nowhere the button's on Catherine's jacket buttoned up themselves, and the jacket pressed tightly against my body. I holes formed in the back, forcing my wings out. Them I felt the fabric reform, twisting themselves onto my wings.

All of which happened in quick succession, I barely got ahold of what happened. Then seconds later I was up, up in the sky. My wings forcibly moving themselves and my entire body flailing in the process.

I turned back and began towards where Blue was. The creature following behind, his eyes tight on me, pushing through any more brush in the way without having to look at it. I found my speed increasing, and the moment I saw Blue, who looked like she had just gotten up, my body swerved down, tumbling to the ground in front of Blue.

The coat tightly hugged my body once before my wings tucked back in and the entire jacket became loose again.

"Are you alright?" She rubbed her head, "I have no idea-"

Blue saw the creature and went reaching for her wand. She grabbed it, using the symbols again. But the moment she thrust it at the creature, he still kept running towards us.

Again. This time it slowed him down a few steps. Blue grabbed onto me, placing me on her back, my arms around her neck. The creature made it a few feets away, and it just stopped, sort of in a taunting manner.

Blue only stood there, sticking her left arm out to her side. "Hold on."

The small golf cart burst from the woods, picking up speeds I couldn't even begin to imagine. The minute it zoomed by Blue's arm grabbed ahold of the back and was completely taken away by the vehicle into the woods.

I screamed, but Blue grabbed me and placed me safely within the vehicle as she hung on to the back Except, it wasn't the twins like I had expected. Instead it was those two electricians I met at the carnival, It was like Emily and Amelia or something.

No-Emma and Amer-that's what it was.

"Alright, what the hell was that!" Emma yelled, her hands both on the wheel. "That whole time you knew that was gonna happen, at that time."

Blue shrugged, "Occasional future sight, gotta love it."

"Okay, I'm really confused!" I shouted, looking for the beast behind us.

Emma smiled, "Trust me, It's about to get a whole lot worse."

I frowned, but my face was stricken with panic once I saw the creature running full force at us again.

"Oh, this is good!" Amber yelled with sarcasm.

Blue sent her a straight face, "I've done my work already, your turn."

Amber rubbed her hands together, quickly switching spots with Blue and allowing her to sit in the front. She jumped off the cart, moments later surrounded by a strange glowing light as the cart was slightly slowed.

Of course, person I know isn't who they seem. It was convenient, but really starting to anger me at this point.

Next thing I know, it's not Amber, it's a slightly-larger-than-a-normal-horse unicorn. Are you kidding me.

She lets out this large scream, and this huge beam of light just comes out of her horn just like Blue's wand. The creature is struck down immediately and struggles to stand.

And form the dust comes the unicorn, running-looked more like prancing-back to the cart. The cart slows down enough so Amber can transform again and jump into the backseat next to me.

She looks to me and waves, "Hey."

I stare blankly in front of me. "Alright, I am officially on a fever dream, can I jump out now?"

Emma shrugged, "The SOA wouldn't be happy with that after all this trouble."

"SOA? What are you talking about?" I glared at her for a long moment as we continued driving.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Society of Angels, Angela never told you about it?"

"Angela's dead."

She stared back at me, wide eyed. "Shoot."

Blue scoffed, crossing her arms. "Knew you were from the SOA, why didn't you just flat out tell me?"

Emma glared, scoffing as well. "You're a witch."

Blue held her hand to her chest, offended. "Well that's not very polite. I helped you, didn't I?"

There was silence-well except for the screams that continued to echo from somewhere. But besides that the only noise was the brush that we drove through.

"So you guys worked with Angela?" I had to try and understand what was actually going on.

Amber shook her head, "Some organization, same cause, but we didn't technically work with her."

I nodded, looking to the floor, "So were you here to help angels or something?"

Emma nodded, "Yup. Fortunately just you."

"So three people who work for this 'SOA' have actually been double agents this whole time...but for good reason I guess…." I paused, "Are those even your real names."

"Breaker." Emma said.

"Shatter." Amber followed in usion.

"Hmph...okay," I tried to process everything.

We pulled up next to a cliff, stopping for a moment. To 'take a breather' Em-Breaker said.

I sat in the cart for awhile, dangling my legs outside the vehicle. I shut my eyes and tried to think, but I couldn't. Too much had happened, I could barely process Angela, know two electricians I barely knew were sent to protect me and Blue was a witch….I wished things could just be normal...I didn't wanna get involved in this.

"Hey." I opened my eyes to see Blue, now leaning against the cart, "Everything okay?"

I sent her that look, she knew.

"Alright, bad question I guess. I mean, are you alright? Mentally? Physically?" She looked over me.

I shrugged, "Well no one was who they said they are, I'm completely lost and on top of that, I have no idea what to do now."

Blue frowned, "Well, you're just gonna have to relax. I'm sure Breaker and Shatter will make sure you're alright."

The moment Blue mentioned them, they walked over.

"We'll be taking you to a town in Wyoming, we figured it's fairly far and those two shouldn't be able to find you again," Breaker said.

I glared, "What about here? This place is a disaster, people are dying…"

Breaker crossed her arms, "That isn't our job."

"Well it's going to affect me either way-"

"The entire town is encased, and we've received news he won't be getting any more power, you'll be fine." Breaker assured.

I shook my head, "Bill has to make a deal with Catherine to get her power. And...if she really does care-" I looked at the jacket for a moment, "-then he'll stop at nothing to find me again."

Shatter sighed, "She doesn't care, she never will. Catherine has tricked hundreds of angels to their death, like you, she once tricked a small child to befriend her. The entire thing could have been an act….but the jacket thing is weird…" She looked to Breaker, "We've never seen that before."

Breaker rolled her eyes, "They're close to getting what they want, they'll take drastic measures."

"I don't care I just want to help, this isn't right for me to just leave. I can do something, can't I?"

Breaker had a frown stuck to her face, "Listen, you have no idea what you are. You have no idea to control the power you have, even ones who were trained lost to these two."

"But there's only one, he locked Catherine up."

She growled, still unconvinced. "Even if there was just one, you can't harness your powers that quickly. It isn't just, we tell you how to do things and you do them, it takes serious time and practice. Practice and time which we can give you in Wyoming."

"You know…" Blue chimed in. "There is a certain, and very powerful spell, I know that can probably end this charade. But...I'll need a hell of a lot of power."

Breaker shook her head, "We can't provide that to you, why even suggest such a thing?"

"Kid has a lot of power-"

Shatter stepped in, "She is not a battery for you to use."

"Hey," I stepped in. "If I can help, I will. I don't care who you people are, I'm going to help if I can."

Breaker shook her head, "You will do nothing of the sort, doing it could get you killed, and then we get in big trouble if that happens. Especially if we had you safe to begin with."

"A strange spell but, it'll work. I've been reading up on it for awhile." I looked up to Blue. "All I'll need you to do is lure him out. That's when I'll borrow some of your power and disintegrate him from existence."

Shatter raised a brow, "Distracting too, no way, nu-uh."

I looked to Blue, "We should go then."

Breaker growled, "I said, no! You are coming with us and that is final!" Breaker reached for my wrist but I pulled away to stand behind Blue. Breaker let out a snappy growl but Shatter stopped her from moving any further.

"Let's face it. If we fail another job we're gonna get fired, having nowhere to go we'll probably be killed by our peers. So does it really make a difference if we go or not? She's not coming with us, face it. Maybe we should try." Shatter looked to Breaker for a long minute.

Breaker shook her head in disappointment, "Then what happens? For all we know, if Catherine really is imprisoned, she could have one hell of a plan if she gets out. On the other hand, if it's both of them, then guess what, we're dead the moment we step in." She signed, "Death is inevitable at this point, I guess."

Shatter looked to Blue, "What are we doing?"

"All we gotta do is get is attention, and distract and or hold him long enough for me to charge the spell and get it off. That's it. I'm merely using Silver's power and controlling it myself." Blue grinned, "So, are you guys in?"

Breaker rolled her eyes yet again, "We'll we've got no choice at this point, like we previously discussed, so yes, we are in."

Blue smiled, jumping into the cart.

"Then let's get going."


	27. Certain Demise

As eager as I was to help, driving towards the screams and explosions made me fill up with worry. I was the only one that could distract him, that's what Blue told me. Anyone else and he'd assume it was a trick, but not me, for some dumb reason.

We ditched the cart near the edge of the woods, driving around would make us too noticeable.

There were monster everywhere, every crack and every crevasse there was something. As we snuck around Breaker made sure I was well hidden between them three. If any creature saw a human, they'd flip, but if any creature saw an angel wing, that would be even worse. We could die before we even got up to….giant floating palace….

There was something inside of me, something that wanted to tell Breaker and Shatter I wanted to go back. That I would go to Wyoming with them and forget about this place, that I regret my decision.

Shatter looked at me, almost glaring. "Are you alright?" She was quiet enough that Blue and Breaker didn't happen to notice.

"I d-don't know…" I whimpered, "I think I made a mistake."

Shatter looked at me with concern, "It's not to-"

The entire town shook beneath our feet, Breaker grabbed onto me and looked anywhere for signs of danger. But there was nothing after so long, so we continued. But although there seemed no sense of night and day, the sky got darker after awhile of walking.

"We need to go somewhere for the night, there's no way we're staying out here, I myself can barely see." No one seemed to disagree with Breaker, but the closest building to our location was the damned orphanage. I was reluctant to go in but it was the only safe spot for now.

Breaker walked in first and I followed immediately behind. We stayed by the front door while Breaker examined the house, after taking a solid half an hour to check everything she told us it was safe.

"This is where you lived, right?" Shatter asked.

I gave a small nod, "Not sure if I'm proud to call it home, though."

I walked up the stairs to my room. After looking around, all my possessions were still there, it's like nothing had been touched. Breaker went over to close the blinds, and went into the other rooms to do the same.

"Who were your roomies?" Blue asked with a grin, falling down on a bed.

"No one," I replied, looking at the three other beds. "I was all by myself."

Blue sent me a wide grin, I don't know how on earth she could've been excited about that. "Well that's cool, all this space to yourself!"

"It was good for awhile, but then you just kinda get lonely." I frowned, sitting down on my bed.

Blue shrugged, "Well at least you won't be lonely when you go to Wyoming or whatever, right?" Blue looked over to Shatter who sent back a strange look. "You are taking her after this, right?"

Shatter sighed, "We didn't wanna tell you, but we can't take in angels who have had too much exposure to the twins. The jacket thing we were going to figure out, but confronting them like this, we can't make exceptions for that."

"So, where do I go after this?" I questioned.

She shrugged, "I'm not sure we can help you with that, we'll have to see."

"So you're just gonna leave me to be homeless?" I crossed my arms, somewhat angry. "All that effort to protect me and-"

"It's not our choice," Breaker came in, the same angry face I had was plastered onto her's. "I told you we could take you to Wyoming a few hours ago, but now?" She shook her head, "After this there's nothing more we can do for you."

I frowned, "You didn't tell me that!"

Breaker shrugged, "Too late now, you've made your choice." She walked out the door, probably going to head downstairs. "Now get some rest, you'll need it."

She slammed the door shut, and silence ensued afterwards. I curled up in an attempt to get some sleep, but I swore it took me hours to just get some. The nervousness that twisted my gut made it hard to shut my eyes, anything could happen at any moment, be prepared for anything.

For the longest time I just couldn't shut my eyes. The jacket tightened up again and I felt like that flying disaster was going to occur again, it didn't. Just the tightening, nothing else.

Awhile after that I was able to finally shut my eyes, at that point I was just too tired to stay awake anymore. I had a breaking point and that was it.

Morning was told by the sky changing ever so slightly in color. So when I woke up the following, 'morning' I peeked through the curtains to double check.

Blue was still asleep and Shatter was too. Without thinking I changed, putting the jacket back on when I was done, and heading down the stairs like any normal day. But midway down the stairs I realized the world was probably going to end and I might die.

The peaceful moment after sleep had vanished, and I was left with only fear again. I sighed walking in the kitchen in an attempt to find something to eat, but the pantry's were emptied. There was nothing left here, figures.

I heard the door open and close softly, a second later Breaker walked into the kitchen with a bag. "Had to go find food quick, this place was empty."

I nodded, "I saw."

She pulled our various foods from the bag, cereals, granola bars, and a few things I didn't recognize. I sat down at the table and pulled out a granola bar to eat, but seconds after unwrapping it, I didn't bother to actually eat it.

Breaker looked at me, raising a brow, "Aren't you hungry?"

I shrugged, "I thought I was...but I guess not…"

She looked around before letting out a sigh, "There's nothing you need to worry about. It's our job to get you out of this alive, and trust me, we will. You'll be taken care of afterwards, trust me."

"So, no matter what happens, everything's just gonna be okay?" I stared at her with question.

Breaker nodded, "And trust me, I don't lie."

That seemed somewhat reasonable, so I nodded in understanding. Breaker left moments later to go get everyone else from upstairs, leaving me to think for a moment.

She had to be lying, there was no way i was getting out of here scotch free. Someone was probably going to die but out of the four of us, I didn't know who. I didn't want to know. All I wanted was to save the day but apparently that was going to come at a deadly price.

A deadly price that I wasn't looking forward to. But I had no other path to follow at this point, there was nothing else I could do, useless without anyone else.

I sighed, staring at the granola bar that I managed to take a piece out of without throwing up. I wasn't ready to distract some insanely powerful demon, I wasn't ready to face my fears and I wasn't ready to face the fact that Catherine might be lying, she might be waiting there to kill me, there was no way I could know.

Until I got there anyways.

There was a deep rumble again, and everyone made it down the stairs to me before it even got the chance to stop. Breaker told everyone to eat at least something small for the time being. Today we'd make it up there and we needed energy, a lot of it.

Minutes after we ate Breaker rushed us out the door, she said we needed to get there before Bill got anymore powerful than he was. Breaker said if we even slowed down a little bit the whole battle might be in vain and we all may as well just die.

I swallowed in fear, in fact that's the only thing I remember doing for those few hours. Just being scared, fearful for what was to come.

Breaker was constantly looking around, any signs of danger she would see one hundred percent. I swore she could see all.

But that realization soon came to a screeching halt. Almost out of nowhere-well it actually was out of nowhere. That same beast from before was running at us, much smaller though, but still the size of what I expected a regular werewolf size to be.

Breaker didn't see him till the minute he was actually on us. His jaw clenched against my stomach and I was snatched in a matter of seconds.

I screamed, trying as hard as I could to pry his jaw open, even so small as to let me go. But it didn't budge, he almost put a hole in his hand while I tried.

Blue and Breaker were riding on Shatter's unicorn form, close behind. They were so close I swore they could almost grab me. But the beast bolted up some steps, steps that were inaccessible to all of them behind me. The moment Shatter took a step on the stairs her along with Breaker and Blue fell out of existence. Some hole that had formed beneath the stairs.

They were gone. And here I was on the verge of tears, afraid, oh so very afraid.

The large-floating whatever was were we true death surely resided. Now I was began to more erratically, I didn't care I just wanted to get out of there.

But by the time I realized this was practically useless I was dropped smack center in the middle of a ginormous room. The beast ran off and I got up, standing in utter silence. I tried not to shake, giving it away that I was fearful out of my mind was not going to stall. I had to stall, in hopes that something or someone would turn up.

Looking around I finally saw her, Catherine. From the looks of it she made eye contact with me awhile ago, but just didn't say anything.

She looked horrible, beat up beyond repair. Blood ran down her nose and lip and she had scratches all over her clothing and her face. Without thought I quickly made my way over to her. She sat up against the wall, unable to support her own weight.

"Get outta here," She mumbled. "What on earth were you thinking? Go!"

Without questioned I did what she said, I turned and ran-ran right into Bill who was standing a mere five feet away.

He grinned, "I'm so glad you're here."


	28. A New Beginning

I sat there on the floor, baffled on what to say. Here I was face to face with certain death and I couldn't think of anything to say.

"I'm really glad you got to catch up with Catherine, it's just the thought keeps bugging me...I'm not sure if I'm going to let you join her or not…" Bill tapped his chin in thought. "What do you think?"

"I think you should screw off!" I blurted without thought.

He went wide eyed, "Oh my, you sure have gotten a bit of bite, haven't you? Lemme guess, you went on a journey of self discovery and now you're here to take me down single handedly?"

I stood up, "What do you think?"

Bill grinned, "What do I think? Let's start off with what I know. You're afraid, alone, useless and you can't do anything." He snickered, "So, what exactly do you plan on doing? Because I would just love it if you tried to get out of here, none the less try to save my sister who's just going to kill you anyways."

I looked to Catherine but she didn't bother to look back at me.

"Now that-" He placed his hands on my shoulders, "-is guilt right there, she knows it too. You know she did this once, she was only eight, can you believe that? They were walking in the park and out of nowhere she ended it, a quick snap and it was all over."

"I-"

"They were right," He stared at me. "She doesn't care about you and she never will, it was foolish to come all the way here."

"Shut your dirty lying mouth!" Catherine screamed. "Let her believe what she wants!"

Bill chucked, grasping tightly to my shoulders, "So...what do you believe?"

I was silent for a few long moments, "I-I don't know…"

"You….don't know…" Bill trailed off. "After all of that! You just don't know! Well let me tell you, 'I don't know' isn't good enough!"

He grabbed the back of my head and shoved me full force down against the floor. I swore my nose was shattered to pieces as blood spilled from it. I whimpered in pain.

"Really?" I felt Bill's foot against my back. "Out of all the one's we killed, we've seen those who extremely tough and strong, and you chose to like some damned little runt?"

"Knock it off…" Catherine growled.

Bill laughed and shook his head, picking me up for the second time he ripped my back completely apart, grabbing both wings and pulling against them. "I mean, look at these! Pathetic! You can't be serious!"

He twisted both in opposite directions and a heavy crack came from each, sending a stinging pain up my spinal cord. I yelped falling to the ground again in utter pain and agony. Before Catherine got a chance to speak again he grabbed my left arm and pulled it behind me, pushing and pulling until he got another successful crack.

This time I screamed, pain taking over a good half of my body. As blood oozed from my back, nose and mouth I swore I was on the verge of tears.

I couldn't take this. I wasn't ready for this.

"Come on Catherine," He shook his head. "She just can't take it…"

Catherine was still silent, she hadn't said a word. I began coughing up more blood on the floor and prayed she would stop this.

"P-Please…" I begged.

Catherine didn't even get a chance to speak.

"Guess I was right after all, as per usual…" Bill rolled his eyes and kicked me a few feet away. He held some golden knife between his fingers, without word, he flicked it. Heading straight for my neck and nothing else, it was stopped by a thin green wall.

I was thrust backwards towards the entrance, landing in the arm's of Blue.

"Are you alright?"

I mumbled, "I'm fine, do it."

"But-"

"Do it!"

I laid there on the ground, silent. I just wanted it to end, I just wanted everything to finally be over. I wanted to go back home, sleep in my own bed, alone like I always did. I wanted to forget everything and just live like a normal person again.

I didn't want the SOA down my back or for Blue to be doing all these spells. I wanted things to go back to normal.

Shatter did some blocking spells to hold Bill off while the spell charged. He didn't even try to run away, he just kept attacking and attacking like some sort of maniac. It felt like hours, energy and power ever so slowly leaving my body. Once everything was charged, complete, my entire body had gone numb.

I lost all sense of sight, hearing, touch, everything. I just heard Blue screaming and Bill screaming, huge flashes, heavy shakes. Everything seemed to be breaking apart, right before my somewhat working eyes, everything fell apart in an instant.

I was surrounded by warmth for a while, but I had no idea where I was going, what was going on. Was I dead? Did we win? Am I just sitting on the ground surrounded by the dead bodies of everyone I knew?

I just didn't know.

I shut my eyes fully after a while of blurry vision and movement, it wasn't worth it, wasting the small energy I had left doing so. I swore people were trying to talk to me, I'd hear mumbling around me, but then it would stop for awhile. I had no idea where I was, I couldn't tell the difference between a stone cold floor and I warm bed, I was drained entirely of my senses.

I wondered if I would be like this permanently, maybe all the power I ever had was now gone. Never coming back. I would be paralyzed and brain dead for the rest of my life...they may as well just kill me now. I was in agony enough, it's not like I would want to spend years of my life like this.

All of a sudden, one morning, I woke up.

My eyes were open and functional, I could move, I could feel-well somewhat anyway. Once I sat up my bones cracked and my muscles ached although they had remained without activity. I rubbed my head, looking down to see my left arm wrapped heavily in bandages, my wings looked like they were in the same condition.

I was sitting in a small bed, covered with layers of blankets. In a room I had never seen before nor had been in. With slight worry I stood up from the bed.

I was wearing a long sleeve shirt and long pants, Catherine's jacket was gone, nowhere to be seen. I shivered for a moment before I slowly made my way over to the door, shakily twisting the handle, the door took a moment to open completely.

Upon opening the door my heart skipped several beats, but after the realization settled in I calmed down. It was just Ven, and from the looks of it he had been laying up against the door. He allowed me to pet his back for a moment, still semi-surprised at the whole tiger thing.

"Where are we?" I asked him, almost expecting to receive a response. "This isn't backstage."

My legs weren't use to the feeling of walking again, so I used Ven for support and followed wherever he went. He ended up bringing me to a small living room, complete with a small couch, TV and a few other things like a lamp and shelf.

Ven jumped up on the couch and I sat next to him. I swung my legs quietly off the couch as I looked around. A few empty boxes sat off to the side and the entire place looked new and clean.

"Where is everybody…?"

"Out."

I looked around but no one was there. But in one quick motion I turned to Ven and glared, "Did you just talk?"

He only yawned at me, placing his head on his paws.

"Out where?" I looked away for a moment.

"Out g-"

In mid sentence I turned to Ven, catching him in the act. I gave a happy grin but he sent a full on frown. "I really shouldn't be talking to you."

"Well there's not really anyone else to talk to…" I sighed, "Where is everyone again?"

Ven huffed, "Catherine went out, I don't know where she went."

I went wide eyed for a moment, "I thought I'd be with Blue or something."

"The witch? Yeah that didn't blow over so well with Catherine." Ven yawned again, "She didn't want you recovering in some small apartment, she wanted you here."

I felt kind of uncomfortable, the last time I saw Catherine she watched me get utterly ripped apart by Bill, I still wasn't really convinced she cared...well until now I guess.

"And where exactly is here?" I asked.

"New house," Ven replied. "Little bit outside of town, not beyond walking distance though."

I nodded, staring blankly into the wall for a moment, trying to process what was going on. So...in Catherine's house, being taken care of by her, not Blue. That was unexpected.

"What else?" Ven sighed in defeat.

"It's just...she actually cares about me? After everything, being in the pit, trying to kill me, she just suddenly like me now? It doesn't make any sense." I frowned.

He huffed, "I don't know too much myself, but she does, trust me. Took care of you three weeks straight, a little too attached as well...she really does not like that witch fellow too nicely. Oh but those shapeshifters who work for SOA, she won't even let them in."

"Oh…"

Okay so she didn't just care about me, she was growing attached...of course. I don't know what I did, I must've said something or done something. She killed hundreds of people like me, but me. How was I different?

Ven and I heard the front door creak open. He was interested at first but after a few seconds he just lied back down again like nothing had happened. I heard light footsteps on the wooden floor through the halls, but right after we heard another door creak open.

"VEN!" A scream echoed throughout the entire house, as angry footsteps made their way towards the living room. "Ven what did I tell you ab-"

I saw Catherine peek into the room, but moments later the sharp glare of anger turned to more of a soft surprise.

"You're...up…" She spoke slowly, two plastic bags still in her hands. She was wearing the same boots and pants as before, but now her jackets was tried around her waist and she was wearing a dark blue button up shirt. She still wore a trie out of performance and her entire ponytail was still brown compared to her blonde hair. "I still thought I'd have another week…."

I shrugged, speaking quietly. "I didn't think I'd wake up either."

The moment was extremely awkward, and she left moments later to go put away some things. Ven followed her and I was left alone in the living room.

I was not looking forward to the uncomfortable conversation that would soon ensure between Catherine and I. After being so kind to me for the past few weeks I didn't want to start the conversation with 'I thought you hated me'. At this point, it was obvious she didn't. But I was still unaware of why, I was lost.

All I did was wait there, thinking of the right things to say to try and get some answers. Remember...she can read minds...can't think of anything awkward either...this was going to be very hard.

A few minutes of waiting and worrying later, Catherine walked quietly into the room.

"So...how are you feeling?" I swore she sat way too close.

"Fine…" I responded quietly. "I was out for three weeks?"

She gave a solemn nod, "It was awhile, but I was expecting a month, based on your energy production at least."

"Why didn't you take me to a hospital or something?" I asked.

She looked at me, almost annoyed. "Because I'm going to take a human with wings to a hospital with the excuse they just got their life sucked out of them by a magical spell and beaten up by a demon."

I widened my eyes, "Right…"

There was a whole lot of silence for a few long moments, Catherine sighing finally broke the silence. "Listen, I know you're really confused. To be honest, some questions only those dumb SOA members can answer, but I can answer one big question for you. Like this better be a life changing one."

"And you'll answer truthfully?"

She nodded, "Of course."

I dug in my head for a moment, what on earth did I want to know the most….Once I had an idea, I looked up to Catherine. "Why do you care about me so much?"

Catherine groaned, "Come on, that was like the one question I didn't want to answer….ugh…"

"I mean you don't-"

"Don't wanna seem like an untrustworthy jerk…" She broke in. "Listen...I don't really get it either, this emotion just kind of appeared and after it came it wouldn't leave. I mean I care, don't think it's like a feeling I can't control, I just don't really know how it got there. I mean, maybe...that whole you wanted to get rid of your wings was kind of, weird. Most angels are really prideful about it and that is the number one thing we hated. Then when you actually came back with the book, honest to God I was surprised."

"Really?" I questioned.

Catherine nodded, "I mean you had every opportunity to run away, ask a friend to fly you across the country. You risked death to come back and help me. Even when you ran away you still came back, willing to risk the fact I would trick you. I mean, that's never happened before. I've done a few trust tests before on angels I felt pity for, but you know what they did? Left, ran away, abandoned me, just to save their own skin."

I tried to process it for a moment.

"As much as it didn't seem like it, I'm not the crazy killer twin. I am the pity twin, scary, but pitiful." She smiled like she was proud of it.

"I guess I understand…."

"Don't worry," She smiled. "It'll probably take some time."

Catherine pat me on the head, watching as I still stared blankly at the floor. "What about after I recover? What happens then?"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

I frowned, "My home was abandoned and everyone left, my records are gone and to the government I'm probably dead? Where do I go?"

She looked at me, confused. "Listen, I didn't drag all of your stuff over here and make you your own room just to 'recover' for a few months."

I looked at her, and I don't know what filled my soul but she could see it. "Are you saying what I think you're saying."

Catherine grinned, "Happy anniversary of being adopted for three weeks? Yes, that's what I mean."

I had no idea what emotion to feel. My mind legit went blank.

'So, two demons trying to kill me' actually turned into 'one demon is actually good and kind of likes me so she adopts me and we're sitting in a nice house right now that isn't an orphanage'.

"I know," She stood up. "Kind of a weird transition. Well, I'll leave you be for awhile, this is your transitional period of life after all, you must be dealing with a lot." Catherine began walking out and my tired legs just threw me off the couch to go hug Catherine's leg.

"Thank you…." I whispered.

She smiled, patting my head again. "Just don't let those SOA people in if they come."

I looked up confused, "Why?"

"One, they may want to take you back. Two-" She looked away then looked back, "I just really do not like them."

I smiled again, watching Catherine disappear down the towards what I assumed to be the kitchen. Stumbling back over to the couch I sat down, letting my legs dangle again and just thinking. This was weird, really weird, I definitely needed some thinking time, catherine was right.

There was a knock at the front door.

"Who is it?" Catherine called.

A muffled voice responded, "It's us again, you know representatives of SOA. Just let us see the kid."

"Mmmm…." Cather called back. "No I'm good actually, have a nice day."

"M'am we aren't relocating to Wyoming we just wanna see the kid." They responded.

I stumbled my way over to the kitchen, of which held the front door. Catherine looked at me, "Are they disturbing you?"

I shook my head, "I mean all they wanna do is see me, right? I'll just wave through the curtains."

She looked suspicious for a moment but after consideration she lead me to the window where she pulled back the curtains.

Breaker and Shatter were still standing there, but there turned to look at me through the window. I waved to them and they both stared. I held out a thumbs up before Catherine closed the curtains again.

"You saw, you can go now!" She called.

"You know that's not enough, we'll be back tomorrow. We will not hesitate to break down doors." Breaker called before they both left.

"Were they always that annoying?" Catherine asked, going back to whatever she was doing before.

"Kind of, accept when that one turned into a unicorn, that was kinda cool." I admitted.

"Really?" She looked up to the wall for a moment before responding again, "Good to know."

Knocking came yet again and Catherine groaned. "I swear if you're back again-"

"It's just me, not those damn SOA"s."

Catherine rolled her eyes and opened the door to reveal Blue. The moment she say me she ran in, hugging me gently. "I'm so glad you're awake...how are you feeling?"

"Good," I smiled.

"Now listen, if you ever want to come over-"

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to let you know." I grinned at her again.

She held up a finger, "Also-" She let out a whistle and a bird flew through the door and straight to me.

"What the-!" Catherine ran over but once she saw the grin on my face she merely nodded with a smile.

"Featherweight! I've missed you so much! Where have you been!" I hugged the owl as lightly as I could. "We have a lot to catch up on!"

"I'm glad I found her, had to make sure she got returned to you." Blue smiled.

"Thank you!" I grinned, stumbling my way back to the living room.

"What a shame you didn't find her…" Blue mumbled. "Would better your standings…."

"I will not hesitate to completely and utterly destroy you," Catherine glared. "You may have killed my brother but you are not on good standings with me."

"Speaking of standings, you know who's higher on Silver's scale?"

And that's when I heard the faint echoes of a fight breaking out in the kitchen.

A/N If I had a lot more time on my hands I would've definitely made this ending longer and more detailed but I just wanted to make sure this at least got an ending, kind of felt bad just leaving it hanging for like a year :D. Anyways, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
